


I Put a Spell on You

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Miliary Kink, Parent Sherlock, Parenthood, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Per merito della notorietà conquistata tramite il blog, sul quale ha ripreso a scrivere regolarmente, l’esercito chiede a John di dare alcune lezioni speciali riguardo la medicina d’urgenza in zone di guerra a dei giovani medici e infermieri, che presto dovranno partire per il fronte. Sebbene restio, John decide di accettare il lavoro. Per questa ragione sarà costretto ad assentarsi per due settimane da casa, durante le quali sarà Sherlock a occuparsi di Rosie. La relazione tra i due, mai del tutto chiarita, subirà un drastico cambiamento proprio il giorno della partenza di John.Partecipa all’iniziativa: Scrittura creativa del gruppo “Boys Love – Fanfic & Fanart’s world”.





	1. Prima Parte

 

>  
> 
>   
>  “You know I love you  
>  I love you, I love you  
>  I love you anyhow  
>  And I don't care if you don't want me  
>  I'm yours right now”

   
 

 

 

 

 

 

Nonostante tu ti renda conto di essere piuttosto patetico, sai perfettamente che quel che stai facendo da almeno dieci minuti è perfettamente inutile. Lui non verrà, ripeti a te stesso per l’ennesima volta mentre distogli forzatamente lo sguardo dall’entrata della stazione di King’s Cross, che ancora non ti decidi a lasciarti alle spalle. Non sai neanche per quale motivo ancora ci speri, ti dici mentre stringi con inadeguata forza la tracolla del borsone che ti sei gettato sulla spalla. Non verrà e questo è un dato di fatto, perché oltre a non essere da lui è anche piuttosto probabile che se ne sia dimenticato. Conoscendolo poi, sai bene che non conta il fatto che tu abbia passato le ultime settimane a ricordargli che saresti partito: Sherlock è Sherlock, il che significa che doveva essere impegnato a pensare a una pagliuzza trovata accanto a un cadavere o alla decomposizione delle parti molli nei corpi immersi nell’acqua da più di sei mesi, e altre cose simili. Tutte questioni che naturalmente riguardano il suo lavoro e che vengono sempre al primo posto, di sicuro prima di te. Anzi, soprattutto prima di te. Sono passati più di dieci anni dal giorno in cui l’hai conosciuto e in tutto questo tempo una cosa credi d’averla capita ovvero che i casi o comunque quel “qualsiasi cosa” che gli frulla nel cervello e che lo spinge a fare esperimenti in cucina, sono per lui d'importanza vitale. Non l’hai mai visto prendersi cura di qualcuno, non nel senso quotidiano e pratico del termine. Accidenti, a stento si preoccupa di se stesso e di mangiare a orari regolari! È per questo che è tutto il giorno che non fai che domandarti se hai fatto bene a lasciargli Rosie; quindici giorni non saranno troppi? Si ricorderà della sua esistenza? E se dovesse capitargli per le mani un caso interessante cosa potrebbe succedere? Ti sei raccomandato con Lestrade di non caricarlo di lavoro, ma questo basterà? Ovviamente non sei in ansia per il loro rapporto, al contrario tra loro è nato fin da subito un qualcosa di stupendo: lei lo chiama papilock mentre Sherlock stravede per la sua piccola John. Lui suona per lei e la fa divertire, spesso la fa giocare col suo microscopio mentre tua figlia ama trascinarlo in giochi come le signore per bene che prendono il tè o le principesse guerriere, ed è piuttosto spassoso vedere Sherlock Holmes con una coroncina in testa o le ali da fata sulla schiena che agita la bacchetta come una perfetta Winx. [1] Quindi no, non è la parte ludica del quotidiano a farti venire l’ansia. Sono invece le faccende giornaliere, il vero problema perché una bambina di quell’età necessita di tante piccole attenzioni e non sei sicuro che Sherlock si ricordi di farle avere tre pasti al giorno e orari regolari. Pensare che avevi altre alternative, avresti potuto scegliere Molly o affidarla a Mike: lui e sua moglie se ne sarebbero occupati volentieri, l’hanno anche già fatto. Eppure non hai chiamato nessuno di loro e neppure sai spiegarne il motivo. Sai soltanto che hai lasciato Baker Street col cuore molto più leggero di quanto segretamente tu adesso non ammetta, una leggerezza che proviene dal cuore e che ti ricorda che non è affatto tutto lì e che la vostra è una relazione ancora fastidiosamente indefinita. L’idea che Sherlock sia rimasto a casa a occuparsi di quella che potresti definire come vostra figlia, ti fa illudere che siate una famiglia vera e propria ed è questo a scaldarti il cuore. Ma poi, lo siete per davvero? Chiedi a te stesso mettendo un passo avanti all’altro in maniera risoluta, in quel modo che hai di camminare che è deliziosamente tutto tuo e che Sherlock definirebbe come quello di un piccolo soldatino coraggioso. È incedendo tra la folla della stazione che ti convinci che forse dovesti semplicemente andare dove devi e non farti troppi problemi, rimuginare su ciò che provi per il tuo coinquilino potrebbe essere soltanto doloroso. Coinquilino? Ti domandi, fermandoti lì dove stai adesso e scatenando l’ira di gente che ti supera indignata. L’hai davvero definito il tuo coinquilino? Dio, è molto più di questo e anzi lo è da sempre. Lo è fin dal primo giorno, quando hai capito che era una persona speciale. Lo è dal momento in cui Sherlock ha detto a Sebastian, il tizio del caso del circo cinese, che eravate soltanto colleghi. Ricordi che ti aveva ferito, per quanto tu sia riuscito con precisione a cogliere tutte le ragioni del suo reagire in quel modo, sentivi che c’era dell’altro fra voi e che potevi definirlo già un amico. Ma oggi, oggi Sherlock è molto più che un conoscente. In molti ne sembrano convinti a iniziare da Greg, che fa il tifo per voi da sempre e sino ad arrivare a Mrs Hudson, la quale è sempre stata piuttosto chiara in proposito.  
«I giovani papà come Sherlock devono imparare a fare un po’ di pratica» ha detto appena prima di vederti salire sul taxi ed era anche l’ennesima volta che lo ribadiva, tanto che aveva smesso di nascondere il suo esser scocciata da tutti i tuoi dubbi.  
«Dovresti permettergli un po’ di dimostrare quel che è capace di fare, John caro, sia come papà che come fidanzato. Insomma, siete una coppia ormai consolidata nel tempo ed è giusto che abbiate i vostri spazi e non è semplice con quel vostro pazzo lavoro che fate e una figlia a carico. Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Che quando torni mi occupo un po’ io della bambina, così tu e lui potrete restarvene soli soletti.»  
 

Per quanto tu sia convinto che lei ci creda per davvero, non pensi affatto che tra voi succederà mai qualcosa e tanta sicurezza arriva proprio da quel che sta capitando adesso. Stai partendo per due settimane durante le quali non potrai utilizzare il cellulare, l’ultima volta che hai visto Sherlock è stato ieri sera e stamattina neanche hai potuto salutarlo perché al tuo risveglio non l’hai trovato in casa, e dopo tutto questo non è venuto in stazione per farti almeno sapere che si ricorda chi siate tu e Rosie. La risposta è più semplice di quella che sembra e per quanto dolorosa sia, ti tocca ammettere che non gliene importa niente di te. Non sai come mai Mrs Hudson sia convinta che invece siate una coppia di fidanzati, ma la verità nella quale vivi tutti i giorni è ben diversa. Il che significa che ti tocca accettare d’essergli soltanto un amico e non che tu non lo voglia. È un discorso che hai fatto a te stesso almeno un milione di volte, quel che ritieni importante è che rimanga nella tua vita. Questo è fondamentale, anche se hai ormai accettato il fatto che Sherlock non è interessato a un rapporto romantico. Te lo ha detto fin dal primo giorno, che è sposato col suo lavoro. Lui è superiore, distaccato e probabilmente il sesso gli fa pure schifo. Non che te l’abbia detto, ma la tua risposta chiara l’hai avuta. Le tre volte in cui hai tentato un approccio più intimo, lui ha deviato bruscamente l’argomento. E inizialmente hai creduto che non avesse capito quelle che erano le tue intenzioni, col tempo ti sei convinto che fosse un rifiuto bello e buono. Insomma, l’ultima volta che hai tentato di dirgli che lo ami se ne è uscito con un: “abbiamo cose più importanti da fare al momento, guarda questa muffa”, che sulle prime ti ha persino fatto arrabbiare, ma che adesso invece ti fa sorridere. Non dovresti, no davvero. Lo ami disperatamente e non riusciresti mai a vivere senza, anche se mette al primo posto cose come muffe e cadaveri e non pensa a te come a un compagno, tu lo ami lo stesso ed è per questo che continuerai a voltarti verso l’entrata della stazione. Perché l’amore è stupido, testardo e tu lo sei ancora di più e in fondo ci speri ancora, che lui arrivi. Ed è in quel momento, infatti, che ti giri indietro e che lo fai per un’ennesima volta, giusto un poco e tanto basta a fartene pentire perché sai che spiare tra la folla è una perdita di tempo: lui non c’è. Ciononostante lo cerchi e lo fai ancora, con indiscreta insistenza e sussultando nell’attimo stesso in cui una chioma riccia sbuca tra le altre. Il cuore inizia a battere alla svelta, lo stomaco si torce e un’emozione indecifrabile ti sale dalla bocca dello stomaco, annodandoti la gola. Non è lui, capisci immediatamente dopo dandoti del cretino. La soluzione a quel mistero l’hai già trovata tempo fa: non verrà e ha sicuramente di meglio da fare che pensare di venirti a salutare. E poi perché dovrebbe? Non stai partendo per sempre, stai semplicemente andando in una base militare segretissima a tenere delle lezioni di medicina sul campo. Loro l’hanno chiamato seminario, tu invece l’hai definita una trappola vera e propria. Hai anche provato a spiegargli che non potevi lasciare Londra con una bambina a carico e una relazione non perfettamente definita con un consulente investigativo, ma stranamente la tua strenue difesa non ha sortito alcun effetto. I bastardi (e con bastardi intendi Mycroft, che ci ha sicuramente messo lo zampino) hanno giocato sul senso del dovere, quello che sai esserci ancora da qualche parte. Lo stesso che Sherlock definisce insano patriottismo e che ti ha spinto ad accettare quella ridicola proposta. Soltanto dopo aver detto di sì, ti sei reso conto che in realtà non ti volevano per i tuoi meriti in azione e nemmeno per la medaglia appuntata alla giacca della divisa, che di tanto in tanto lustri con una punta di orgoglio in viso. Certamente sei un soldato decorato, ferito in combattimento nel tentativo di salvare la vita a un compagno, ma non è per questo che ti vogliono. E non ti vogliono nemmeno per le decine di militari e civili salvati in zona di guerra. Non per il tuo coraggio, né per l’abnegazione. No, l’unico motivo è Sherlock Holmes. Perché sembra davvero che il mondo ruoti attorno a lui e al suo dannato ego e tu, per un istante, l’hai addirittura odiato. Odio che è svanito quasi immediatamente, seppellito dal senso di colpa, ma che ti sei ritrovato ad alimentare al pari di certi pensieri. Com’è possibile che non puoi più avere un qualcosa che sia tuo e basta? Neanche la gioia d’esser definito un soldato valoroso, ti ha lasciato. Quindi sì, ti sei arrabbiato. Salvo poi sbollire nell’istante stesso in cui lo hai sentito dire che era orgoglioso di te. Lui non considerava minimamente che ti avessero chiamato perché eri famoso, perché avevi un blog dedicato alle avventure dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Lui era semplicemente fiero che avessero scelto John Watson e in verità poco t’importa che a dimostrarlo sia stato piuttosto incapace. Ancora ci sorridi se pensi alla pacca sulla spalla che ti ha dato, a cui è seguito un imbarazzatissimo complimento pronunciato a testa bassa. Lo hai ringraziato com’era giusto che facessi, ma ti è sembrato così tanto un abbraccio lasciato a metà, che è stata la tristezza a dominarti negli istanti successivi. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se ti avesse stretto a sé, sarebbe stato un qualcosa di amichevole oppure di fraterno? L’avresti trovato il coraggio di baciarlo? Insomma, quel momento che allora sembrava esser fatto di tensione e nient’altro, ora ti suona come un’occasione mancata. Se possibile, riprendendo la strada in direzione del binario, il tuo umore è addirittura peggiorato.

 

In effetti ci provi da mesi, a capire qualcosa dei suoi sentimenti. La convinzione che per lui non sei che un amico, è ancora incerta e questo perché Sherlock è una persona difficile da decifrare. Hai sempre detestato l’idea di essere un libro aperto, specialmente se tu non riesci a dedurre un accidenti di niente. Ciò che sai per certo è che delle volte ti sembra di non far altro che tentare di carpirgli qualcosa da dieci anni a questa parte. Purtroppo non sei mai arrivato a nessuna conclusione e come se non bastasse di recente la situazione ha iniziato a cambiare, più precisamente dall’istante in cui dentro di te è nata una nuova consapevolezza. Tra voi non è successo niente forse perché sei stato tu a non averlo permesso, magari per paura di rovinare tutto o forse perché, in fondo, non hai sentito di meritartelo davvero. Ed è questa idea a frenarti e a farlo ancora adesso, la realtà è che Sherlock è meraviglioso e nell’attimo stesso in cui hai accettato d’esserne innamorato, già qualche tesserina di quell’enorme puzzle è andata a posto. Allora hai compreso quanto avesse fatto per te e fino a che punto tenesse alla sicurezza tua e di Rosie. Non credi che ti ami, anzi, però sai per certo che è migliore di te e che lo è in mille modi diversi e tutti splendidi. È persino un padre fantastico, quando si ricorda di avere una bambina per casa ovviamente. Ed è per questo che hai lasciato Rosie a lui, perché sai che insieme sono una forza inarrestabile Una in grado di farti capitolare definitivamente, capace di farti pensare che quei due siano la tua famiglia e non importa quanto strana o pazza possa sembrare perché tu l’adori quella famiglia. La certezza ti colpisce all’improvviso, è in grado di lasciarti l’amaro in bocca e una sensazione orribile al petto. Non importa quanto ne sei innamorato e non importa il fatto che lui ami Rosie come se fosse figlia sua, e neppure conta che lei lo chiami papà. Non conta l’idea di famiglia che sai non essere mai esistita, conta solo un amore che non c’è e che lui non prova perché gli hai fatto troppo male e sì, conta anche che tu, John Watson, quell’amore non te lo meriti.

 

Con l’enorme flusso di pensieri che ti stordisce, quasi non fai caso alla voce acuta e sottile che chiama un qualcuno papà. Non è di sicuro rivolto a te, pensi torcendo le labbra di fastidio. Labbra sulle quali sboccia immediatamente dopo un al sorriso amaro, da qualche parte qui vicino ci dev’essere qualcuno chiamato John che ha avuto la fortuna d’esser salutato dalle persone che ama.  
«Bastardo» sussurri a denti stretti e di nuovo il desiderio che Sherlock sia qui ti travolge e non t’importa che sia stupido o infantile, gli permetti di trascinarti giù in un abisso di invidia. Sai perfettamente che una partenza per lavoro di due settimane non è affatto la fine del mondo, sei sicuro che nemmeno gli mancherai, eppure ti senti così e non riesci a non chiederti a che punto della tua vita tu sia regredito alla fase adolescenziale. Il buonsenso suggerisce che l'amore è il colpevole, ami Sherlock e vorresti salutarlo con un bacio o promettergli che lo chiamerai tutte le sere. Vorresti che ti dicesse che ti ama anche lui e che ti aspetterà. Sì, lo vorresti davvero e al tempo stesso speri che non succeda: credi possa essere una fortuna troppo grande per un uomo come te. In passato ti sei già dato del mostro, tu che per troppo tempo non hai fatto che definire lui, mostruoso. Lui che invece è premuroso, attento e fatto in quella sua maniera speciale che a te fa letteralmente impazzire. Lo ami soprattutto perché fa cose strane, perché è diverso dagli altri e in fondo sai che ti puoi fidare della sua presenza e sei sicuro che accanto a Rosie sarà perfetto. Sei tu il problema, tu quello sbagliato e che non fa che rovinare tutto. Hai rifiutato l’amore per Sherlock, lo hai odiato e rinnegato dopo che è tornato. Ti sei lanciato a capofitto in un matrimonio prematuro e lo hai fatto soltanto perché desideravi che funzionasse più di ogni altra cosa, ma hai finito col tradire anche Mary e, se non fisicamente, di certo col pensiero e le intenzioni. E Sherlock, invece? Beh, Dio solo sa se non hai tradito anche lui in un modo o nell’altro. Il fatto che adesso non ci sia è la tua giusta punizione, non meritavi che il peggio e quindi è giusto così.

 

Perso come sei tra le troppe riflessioni che ti affollano la mente, non ti rendi conto che quello che stanno chiamando è proprio il tuo nome e che c’è Sherlock, con Rosie stretta tra le braccia, che corre in tua direzione. Uno Sherlock che accelera il passo, ma che non può molto considerata la folla di gente che occupa il grande atrio della stazione.  
«John Watson» grida ed è in quell’istante che lo senti e che ti volti, quella era la sua voce o stai avendo un’allucinazione? Il John che chiamavano eri quindi tu? Che idiota, certo che eri tu.  
«Papi!» A urlare questa volta è anche la piccola Rosie, la tua Rosie che si sbraccia sperando di attirare la tua attenzione. Rosie Watson che grida con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo, che indossa ancora il tutù di danza e che ha in testa una corona di plastica da principessa, una con finti brillantini e un diamante azzurro al centro che lei adora. Rosie con i collant bianchi, le scarpette rosa e una bacchetta magica stretta in una mano. Hanno tardato, capisci osservando le guance arrossate di Sherlock e l’affanno che lo coglie. Tu li guardi, fissi entrambi come se fosse la prima volta che li vedi e intanto cerchi di capire cosa sta succedendo. Eri sicuro che non sarebbe venuto, ti sei pianto addosso per un’ora e adesso ti sembra di essere più stronzo che mai. Avresti dovuto ricordare che oggi è martedì e che Rosie ha lezione di danza dall’altra parte di Londra. Sì, hanno tardato e poi hanno corso più in fretta che potevano e tu sei il solito patetico coglione che non capisce un cazzo.  
   
«La maestra idiota non ci lasciava uscire» spiega Rosie tutta concitata, è ancora in braccio a Sherlock ma adesso sorride a te e vuole che tu la stringa e infatti allunga le braccia in tua direzione. Tu invece che prenderla resti imbambolato a fissarli. A stento riesci a realizzare che sono arrivati e se non fosse per il dannato profumo che Sherlock si porta addosso, e che ti fa impazzire, penseresti a un’allucinazione. Una parte di te probabilmente resterebbe anche intrappolata in questi pensieri, se non fosse che il tuo istinto paterno è più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. Per quanto Sherlock speri il contrario hai notato la parola usata dalla bambina e non ti piace affatto, ne avete discusso così tante volte che ormai hai perso la speranza di farti ascoltare.  
«Cosa abbiamo detto riguardo al linguaggio, Rosie?» le chiedi prendendola in braccio, appena dopo aver lasciato cadere il borsone.  
«Che non devo dire le brutte parole» dice lei in maniera meccanica e roteando gli occhi al cielo in un modo che ti fa venire i brividi per quanto ti ricorda Mary. Entrambe non si sono mai tirate indietro dall’esprimere la propria opinione sulle tue regole “ferree”, anzi a dire il vero tutti e tre (perché nella suddetta lista è da comprendere anche Sherlock) le hanno sempre bellamente ignorate. Sembra che per loro non abbiano senso di esistere, anche quando riguarda l’insegnare parole del genere a una bambina di sei anni.  
«Ma se è la verità?» continua lei e questa volta invece è tutta Sherlock. Oh, è lui in tantissime piccole cose che tu non riesci a non adorare. Particolari che nessuno nota, come la maniera di parlare o di atteggiarsi o anche per come sta prendendo il pessimo vizio di dire sempre ciò che pensa senza badare alle conseguenze. Ben presto ti ritroverai con due Holmes da dover tenere sotto controllo e non sai se l’idea ti spaventa di più o ti stuzzica.  
«Non importa se lo merita oppure no… Dio mio, questa bambina ti assomiglia ogni giorno di più!» sbotti e soltanto allora incroci lo sguardo di Sherlock. Uno Sherlock che è arrossito leggermente sulle guance e che ora accenna a un ringraziamento timido. Sai che lo considera un complimento ed è una delle cose buffe del suo carattere, per certi versi uno degli aspetti che ti ha fatto innamorare di lui ancora di più di quanto già non fossi. Rosie è capace di far uscire un lato tenero e sensibile che non conoscevi e che stai imparando a conoscere, sebbene con fastidiosa lentezza. A questo genere di elogi reagisce diversamente rispetto a quando ne ammiri l’intelligenza. Per quanto tu sia curioso di saperne di più, non gli hai mai domandato per quale motivo lo imbarazzi tanto; probabilmente ha a che fare col suo ruolo di quasi padre, come si definisce lui le volte in cui tenta di minimizzare il suo rapporto con la bambina.

«Avrei voluto fare prima» se ne esce a un certo punto, interrompendo bruscamente il corso dei tuoi ragionamenti «ma la maestra di danza non me la lasciava prendere, diceva che non mi conosceva e non si fidava di me. Ho dovuto chiamare Mrs Hudson per convincerla che non ero un rapitore seriale di bambini. Sarà meglio che parli con le sue insegnanti se vuoi che ti aiuti con queste cose, John.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo lo farò» annuisci stancamente, massaggiandoti la radice del naso. Ha ragione e tu sei un idiota perché con tanto che hai dubitato sul fidarti di lui, ora è Sherlock che si rende conto che non ci si può fidare di te. Ti sei dimenticato delle insegnanti di Rosie quando sarebbe stata la prima cosa sensata da fare. Adesso però non ti va davvero di discutere di queste faccende e credi che l’abbia anche capito, dato che cambia immediatamente espressione in un modo che fatichi a decifrare. Sembra imbarazzato oppure teso, probabilmente ha già dimenticato la faccenda delle maestre, ma chissà a cosa starà pensando.  
«John» esordisce e tu capisci al volo che il discorso si sta facendo più serio. Lo intuisci dalle pieghe del suo viso, adesso tirate, ma più di tutto dal modo in cui ha pronunciato il tuo nome. Non era deciso, ma titubante come se un qualcosa gli premesse sulla punta della lingua e non fosse sicuro se dirla o meno. «So che non sei convinto che riesca a occuparmi di lei per le prossime settimane e ti capisco se hai cambiato idea, mi rendo conto che fidarsi di me per le faccende pratiche non è una mossa intelligente.» Nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo sorridi, ma lo fai con una punta di amarezza e una tristezza che scava il cuore. Non lo ammetterai mai, ma è vero: hai dubitato delle sue capacità e adesso che lui ti ha dimostrato che avevi torto, te ne vergogni immensamente. Dio, non ti merita affatto. E se una parte di te è convinta di dovergli dire la verità nuda e cruda, alla fine opti per una bugia a fin di bene. Se gli dicessi che non ti fidi di lui, Sherlock non crederebbe più in se stesso e gli provocheresti un dispiacere inutile e sì, gli hai fatto male abbastanza.  
«Una volta hai detto, parole tue, che sono piuttosto intelligente. Credi che se sia tanto idiota da lasciare mia figlia a una persona che ritengo incapace? Sì, lo so che sei svagato e che quando ti perdi nelle tue cose non ti rendi conto del tempo che passa, ma so anche che ce la puoi fare. E poi per qualsiasi dubbio c’è Mrs Hudson, se senti d’aver bisogno d’aiuto puoi sempre chiederle una mano. Lei non aspetta altro che farle da babysitter.»  
«Io non penso tu sia idiota, John» mormora Sherlock, in risposta e lo fa in maniera affrettata come se ci tenesse a specificare. Stira appena le labbra in un sorrisino appena accennato e, oh, pensi sia meraviglioso. Quanto vorresti baciarlo in questo momento, quanto ti piacerebbe stringerlo a te e dirgli che lo ami e fai anche per sporti verso di lui, ma immediatamente dopo ti ritrai. Perché di nuovo hai la sensazione che l’atmosfera sia cambiata. Di certo è più tesa di prima e altrettanto sicuramente in lui c’è una nuova espressione, una diversa che neppure questa volta riesci a decifrare. Sarà sempre il solito mistero per te e non ci potrai fare mai niente.  
«Al contrario sei la mia metà perfetta, mentalmente parlando.» No, quasi non credi a ciò che ha detto. Neanche hai idea di come interpretare quel “mentalmente parlando”, ma al momento non t’importa di farlo. Ha detto che sei la sua metà perfetta, ma in quale senso lo intendeva? Una parte di te è ancora convinta che fra voi non ci potrà mai essere nulla e che lui non ti ami nel senso romantico del termine (sì, ormai lo stai ripetendo all’infinito) e che neanche ti desideri. Adesso però tutte le tue sciocche convinzioni non contano più, quel che ha detto e la maniera in cui adesso ti guarda ti convincono che tu non abbia capito niente.  
«Io» balbetti, ti mordi la lingua e inghiotti saliva, l’aria nei polmoni sembra venire meno e il cuore non riesci più nemmeno a controllarlo. Neanche hai la sensazione di riuscire a percepirti, ti senti leggero e in balìa di situazioni imprevedibili e del tutto inaspettate. Cosa dovresti rispondere a una cosa del genere? Puoi considerarla una dichiarazione? Oppure magari è il suo modo di dirti che non devi preoccuparti troppo della questione della fiducia? Una risposta non sei sicuro d’avercela e non hai la minima idea di quale sia la maniera giusta per rispondere. Guardarlo serve a poco, i suoi occhi sono fissi nei tuoi e ti sembrano più liquidi e forse c’è ancora un accenno di rossore su quegli zigomi affilati. Probabilmente sarebbe più saggio non dir nulla e aspettare il tuo ritorno, per poi discuterne a casa con calma. Allo stesso tempo però ti rendi conto che non puoi lasciarlo in questo modo, è ora di mettere le carte in tavola ed è per questo che parli. A voce roca e in un fiato leggero, ma le ciò che hai da dire arriva chiaro persino nel chiasso di King’s Cross.  
«Sherlock, c’è una cosa che ti vorrei dire e in effetti è un bel po’ che sento di dover fare questo discorso, ma non ero sicuro e… a dire il vero non ne sono sicuro neanche adesso. E mi rendo conto anche che questo è il luogo meno adatto, ma volevo chiederti se al mio ritorno ti andava di parlare di noi due e di quello che c’è o potrebbe esserci. E non credere che la cosa non mi terrorizzi, perché ti assicuro che sono spaventato alla sola idea. Non sono neanche sicuro d’aver capito se provi qualcosa per me oppure no e ho paura di rovinare tutto perché sì, anche quello che abbiamo adesso funziona. Quindi potrebbe essere un totale disastro o magari potrebbe essere ancora meglio e non voglio precludermi la possibilità di fare un tentativo, sempre se tu sei d’accordo naturalmente.»  
 

Sì, il tuo discorso muore lì, col tuo volto nascosto tra le pieghe del tutù di Rosie che tieni ancora in braccio. Non hai avuto davvero il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, a un certo punto hai abbassato lo sguardo rivolgendolo a terra e da lì neanche adesso ti sei deciso a rialzarlo. Dal canto suo, sembra che Sherlock si stia divertendo a torturarti e per quanto tu sia convinto di meritarti anche questo, preferiresti ricevere una risposta. Ma a sovrastare l’eco dei tuoi pensieri adesso c’è soltanto il chiasso della stazione, gli annunci e la gente che parla, corre, vive e ovviamente c’è anche Sherlock che, in piedi davanti a te, non dice nulla. Soltanto il suo sorriso è mutato e lo ha fatto in una maniera che non comprendi del tutto, è timido e forse persino ritroso. E ancora non risponde, né annuisce, al contrario tace e seguita a guardarti e in quei frangenti di assoluta e completa irrealtà sei quasi sicuro d’essere riuscito a cogliere tutte le sfumature dei suoi occhi. Occhi dai quali adesso non riesci a staccarti. Poi, a un certo momento succede qualcosa che non ti aspetti. Lo vedi prendere Rosie dalle tue braccia e metterla a terra, quindi si accuccia alla sua altezza e le chiede di star lì un attimo che lui e papà devono fare un discorso da grandi. Non noti con quanta cura le prende la manina, di modo da assicurarsi che sia sempre accanto e non fai caso neppure al suo annuire o al guardarsi attorno spaesata, afferrando al contempo i lembi del cappotto di Sherlock dentro al quale si nasconde. Se non fossi troppo occupato a teorizzare la fine del mondo, gioiresti di quella scena straordinariamente dolce. Tutto quello però adesso non esiste, non Rosie, non la gente e nemmeno il caos di King’s Cross. Ogni cosa si perde nell’attimo stesso in cui le sue labbra si accostano al tuo orecchio, il fiato caldo ti solletica il collo, il respiro accelera e intanto il cuore galoppa incontrollato. Cosa sta per succedere davvero non lo sai.  
«Quando torni voglio fare l’amore con te.» Cristo, lo ha detto davvero! Ti rendi conto dopo esserti scostato e averlo guardato diritto negli occhi. Non si tratta di uno scherzo e neppure di un esperimento, non ti sta prendendo in giro, ma è serio. Dannatamente serio.  
«Lo voglio anch’io» annuisci in modo frenetico, perché lo deve sapere. Perché glielo dovresti urlare ma invece lo mormori appena e lo fai a voce bassa, abbozzando parole in quell’abbraccio scomposto che gli hai dato. Non sembri Tre Continenti Watson, come ti chiamavano quando stavi nell’esercito. L’uomo che aveva una donna in ogni stato su cui avesse posato il piede. Ora sei soltanto un uomo impaurito ed eccitato dal futuro lo aspetta.  
«Non sapevo come dirtelo» confessi respirando il profumo da quel suo collo lungo e pallido, che ti fa pensare soltanto a oscenità di ogni tipo. E infatti lo baci, proprio lì su quel collo meraviglioso. E dopo che lo fai prendi a risalire lungo l’orecchio, dedicandoti soltanto alla fine alle sua labbra. Labbra morbide, carnose e che ti baciano con una passione che non pensavi gli appartenesse. Il vostro toccarvi è frenetico, appassionato, impacciato dai cappotti. Esplosivo in una maniera che ti travolge i sensi e ti lascia sconfitto. Non puoi crederci e neanche riesci a pensare che tra pochissimo dovrete separarvi, vorresti rimanere così per sempre, stretto a lui e a baciarlo come se non importasse nient’altro.

 

È una manciata di minuti più tardi che sei costretto a lasciarlo, indietreggi perché mettere aria fra di voi è necessario in questo momento. Vorresti non smettere di guardare il suo sorriso o la sfumatura dei suoi occhi, però ne sei obbligato e quindi guardi al grande schermo con gli orari. Soltanto allora ti rendi conto che hai meno di cinque minuti per raggiungere il binario e salire sul treno.  
«Devo andare e non sai quanto mi pesa.»  
«Lo so, pesa anche a me» ammette e soltanto adesso fai caso alle sue guance arrossate fin su alle orecchie. Ha preso Rosie di nuovo in braccio, ma questo non dev’essere bastato a calmare la sua eccitazione. In quei frangenti comprendi che devi essere tu quello stoico e determinato, sebbene sia difficile anche il semplice pensiero di tenersi lontano dalla sua bocca.  
«Ricorda che non mi daranno il permesso di tenere il cellulare dentro la base, ma avrò a disposizione un telefono quindi ti chiamerò tutte le volte che posso.»  
«Lo terrò presente e cercherò d'ingraziarmi Mycroft così che ti dia una connessione o almeno la possibilità di comunicare tramite webcam, così almeno la nostra principessa potrà vederti e salutarti» scherza, stringendo Rosie maggiormente a sé, la quale gongola appena. Adora che la si definisca una principessa.  
«Sì, fallo se credi» annuisci, sai che ne è sicuro e in effetti è la soluzione migliore per entrambi, al tempo stesso detesti l’idea di chiedere dei favori a suo fratello «promettimi però di non farlo se non sei sicuro che sarai costretto a ricambiargli il favore. Tu gli chiedi una connessione e dopo finisci col passare un mese e mezzo nel nord del Canada, a tenere sotto controllo un tizio che vende fumo.» Te la ricordi benissimo quella volta e non smetterai mai di odiare Mr Governo inglese per il brutto tiro che vi ha giocato. Non l’hai visto per quasi due mesi, i più lunghi della tua vita. Quella volta persino Sherlock quella volta ha ammesso che era un lavoro stupido e che non ne era valsa affatto la pena, se paragonato allo star lontano da casa per così tanto tempo. Confessione che ti ha tolto il fiato per un istante e che ti ha fatto fare voli pindarici per almeno un paio di settimane. Detto onestamente non hai mai saputo come interpretare quelle sue parole, ma ci riesci adesso ed è stupendo rendersene conto.  
«È meglio che vada» gli dici dando un ultimo bacio a Rosie e poi anche un altro a lui, uno veloce. Troppo veloce e non basta a saggiare nulla se non la consistenza morbida della sua bocca che, Dio, se ti piace! Ti allontani così, forse troppo bruscamente, ma senza dar loro le spalle e con negli occhi l’immagine delle persone più importanti della tua vita. Neanche sei partito e già non vedi l’ora di tornare.

 

 

 

 

 

**Continua**

 


	2. Parte seconda

Credevi di ricordare come ci si sentiva a far parte dell’esercito e questo perché hai stampato nella memoria ogni singolo minuto che hai trascorso in Afganistan, per non parlare dei primi giorni dopo esserti arruolato e che ti tornano in mente con un misto di malinconia e orrore. È buffo e inquietante in egual modo il fatto che il cervello giochi strani scherzi, si ricordano fatti, volti, parole sentite o pronunciate, ma si faticano a ricordare i sentimenti. Ed è proprio con quelli che nell’ultima settimana hai avuto a che fare, fratellanza e cameratismo ti restano appiccicati addosso e non ne vogliono sapere d’abbandonarti. Sono loro a riportarti pericolosamente indietro nel tempo, sino a un’epoca che non esiste più e che fa parte di un’altra vita. A pensarci adesso e dopo tutto quello che ti è successo, non sembri neanche tu quel John Watson che andava ad arruolarsi pieno di speranze e sogni. Avresti dovuto dimenticare, eppure ricordi. Ricordi ogni cosa. Questi ragazzi, per esempio, a stento li conosci e dopo neanche sette giorni già ti sembrano tutti tuoi fratelli. C’è quello stesso senso di unità che si era creato con i tuoi compagni di reggimento, un’empatia potente che vi accomuna tutti quanti e che ti fa sentire d’appartenere a un qualcosa di reale, che puoi toccare vibratamente con la mano. Ogni volta che ti lasci andare a pensieri come questo, subito li scacci perché ti pare d’essere un ingrato. Anche Sherlock e Rosie sono veri, anche Mary lo era. Loro ci sono tutti i giorni, ti stanno accanto e li vivi in ogni singolo istante della tua vita. Che cos’ha l’esercito di tanto speciale da farti sentire un qualcosa in più rispetto al medico padre di famiglia che risolve puzzle con un genio? Hai già una vita avventurosa e imprevedibile, una quotidianità che ami alla follia e per la quale dovresti essere grato. Ciononostante, da una settimana a questa parte una certa nostalgia è tornata a farti visita. Credi che la colpa sia del senso del dovere, l’idea di far parte di un progetto più grande di te e dei tuoi commilitoni messi assieme. E sì, tu detesti provare queste cose perché non è corretto nei confronti di Sherlock e di Rosie. La situazione nella quale vivi è assai strana e in parte ha la capacità di turbarti, perché il John Watson di oggi non dovrebbe provare simili emozioni. L’uomo che sei diventato è troppo diverso dal ragazzino che, ormai molti anni fa, si era arruolato nell’esercito poiché in cerca di un qualcosa che non riusciva a trovare. All’epoca la tua famiglia era distrutta, tua madre era appena morta e in Harry e tuo padre non eri riuscito a trovare quel che stavi cercando. [1] Ti erano sembrati quasi degli estranei, disinteressati a te, al tuo futuro e persino a quel che provavi. Il tuo spingerti a indossare la divisa c’entrava anche con questo, con il bisogno di una famiglia che non ti tradisse o voltasse le spalle; aveva a che fare con la necessità di stare con persone che ti sarebbero state a fianco. E poco importa che in futuro sei stato abbandonato anche dall’esercito, poco importa che con Harry neanche oggi riesci a parlarci, ora è tutto dimenticato o almeno così credevi. Della vita sotto le armi amavi tutto, gli scherzi tra voi, l’azione e l’avventura (da sempre i tuoi punti deboli) e da quando sei arrivato in questa base tutto questo ti ha stordito e ora preda dei soliti sensi di colpa. Oggi sei un uomo diverso da un tempo ed è questo a turbarti maggiormente. Oggi, una famiglia, ce l’hai davvero e sono Rosie e Sherlock, ma anche Mrs Hudson, che per te è ormai come una sorta di madre. Sono loro il tuo mondo, il tuo meraviglioso senso d’appartenenza e non li cambieresti per niente al mondo. Eppure tornare qui ha acceso un qualcosa dentro di te e che abbia a che fare con la nostalgia o con i ricordi, questo davvero non riesci a spiegartelo.  
   
  
Vi sentite tutte le sere per telefono, purtroppo Mycroft non è riuscito a darvi la connessione che speravate, considerato che i sistemi di sicurezza di questa base sfiorano il ridicolo, come ha commentato sarcasticamente Sherlock. Il che ti ha anche fatto un po’ ridere; in pratica significa che i potentissimi mezzi del governo inglese non sono poi così infallibili come Mycroft vanta. Ci hai riso sopra, ma la verità è che sei infastidito, ti sarebbe piaciuto poterli vedere almeno una volta perché più i giorni passano e più cresce in te il desiderio di toccarlo, di baciarlo o anche solo poterlo guardare negli occhi. Vi siete praticamente dichiarati in una stazione affollata di gente e quel bacio è stato troppo veloce, poco approfondito e non ti ha soddisfatto per niente. Ti manca tutto di lui, persino il disordine sul tavolo della cucina, ti manca tanto che non vedi l’ora di tornare a casa. E come se la lontananza da Sherlock non fosse sufficiente, hai anche Rosie di cui preoccuparti e questa non è una questione di fiducia, quanto del fatto che è dalla morte di Mary che non la lasci sola per così tanti giorni di seguito. Solitamente riesci a incastrare gli impegni della giornata e il lavoro con Sherlock di modo da poterle dare un bacio prima che vada a dormire, ma da qui non puoi far molto se non salutarla per telefono e chiederle com’è andata la giornata. Certo, è dura sopperire alla loro assenza e infatti, per compensare, cerchi di tenere la mente impegnata. Hai portato con te un quadernetto sul quale hai iniziato ad appuntare pensieri, frasi che tenterai di mettere insieme per scrivere una nuova avventura da pubblicare sul blog. C’è giusto un caso capitato non tanto tempo fa che si è rivelato inaspettatamente curioso: riguardava un orologio in casa di una signora molto anziana, la quale sosteneva che il vecchio pendolo non più funzionante camminasse da solo. Mistero che ha sorprendentemente acceso l’interesse di Sherlock e che si è rivelato decisamente più avventuroso del previsto. [2] Avere praticamente nulla da fare per buona parte della giornata ti ha permesso di deciderti a cominciare il nuovo articolo, ma puoi comodamente dire che non è quello il tuo passatempo principale. Le lezioni durano tre o al massimo quattro ore e si svolgono soltanto la mattina, un altro paio le utilizzi invece per pranzare e correggere dei semplici compiti che dai loro da svolgere, ma non è nulla d’impegnativo. Il primo giorno, dopo aver capito che ti saresti annoiato a morte, hai deciso di seguire i consigli del colonnello Davidson, il quale ti aveva già suggerito di allenarti ed è così che trascorri i tuoi pomeriggi. Oh, c’è una palestra incredibile e grazie alla quale ti sei reso conto di non essere in forma come t’illudevi. Devi addirittura aver perso un paio di chili da quando sei arrivato e come un idiota non fai che domandarti se Sherlock lo noterà quando vi rivedrete, salvo poi convincerti che probabilmente deve averlo già dedotto da sé. Quel che è sicuro è che non vedi l’ora di capire cosa dirà quando ti rivedrà. Gli piacerai? È tanto tempo che lamenta il fatto che sei ingrassato, forse è l’occasione buona per mostrarti più in forma. Specialmente se tieni conto di ciò che è successo alla stazione, cosa sulla quale hai rimuginato a lungo. Con lui non ne avete più parlato in maniera esplicita, ma la cosa non ti preoccupa perché discutere di certi argomenti per telefono non piace nemmeno a te. Sherlock si limita a dirti che gli manchi e che vorrebbe che tornassi e tu annuisci, dicendo che per te è lo stesso. Tra voi, in questi frangenti, è più il silenzio a parlare. La tua risata lieve, i suoi sospiri e quel fremito leggero che accompagna i saluti. Vi siete promessi tante cose e in così poco tempo, che spesso ti sembra che non sia successo. A farti capire che non è stato soltanto un sogno è il ricordo delle sue labbra, la sensazione dell’averle addosso, la loro morbidezza e poi il suo fiato caldo che ti respirava contro. Neanche nelle tue fantasie più sfrenate sei riuscito a figurarti un qualcosa del genere, hai sempre pensato che sarebbe stato meraviglioso ma non credevi che lo sarebbe stato così tanto. Ci ripensi ogni notte prima di addormentarti ed è allora che non fai che chiederti che cosa potrebbe succedere al tuo ritorno. Di sicuro lo abbraccerai e bacerai e poi farete sicuramente l’amore, perché Sherlock lo vuole e ovviamente anche tu. E dovrete anche parlare del vostro futuro e del rapporto che intendente costruire, ms su questo dubiti perché non sai come potrebbe andare a finire. Hai taciuto per così tanto, che ora non sai nemmeno da che parte cominciare. Per fortuna non te ne devi preoccupare adesso.  
   
  
Quel che ignori del tutto è che i mezzi del governo inglese non sono poi così scadenti come credevi, è domenica mattina quando te ne rendi conto in maniera più seria. Approfittando del fatto che non ci sono lezioni e che non vai in cappella a seguire le funzioni religiose, ne stai approfittando per fare un po’ di esercizi. Addominali, sbarra, flessioni… tutte quelle cose che i primi giorni ti hanno distrutto schiena e spalle facendoti pentire di essere nato e che adesso hai preso a ripetere con regolarità. Quest’oggi hai iniziato da appena dieci minuti quando una voce ti chiama da fuori, interrompendoti.  
«C’è una visita per lei, capitano» ti urla il sottufficiale Taylor, da fuori il perimetro della palestra. È molto presto e c’è pochissima gente, quindi non hai difficoltà a capire che si sta rivolgendo proprio a te. Capitano, ti ha chiamato in questo modo e tu ne sei segretamente eccitato. Non l’hai detto a nessuno, anzi a stento sei riuscito ad ammetterlo con te stesso, ma adori sentirti appellare in quel modo. Fin dal primo istante in cui hai messo piede nella base per tutti sei stato il capitano Watson. Non sembra importar loro che tu sia stato congedato e che in teoria non avresti più il diritto d’esser definito così, però hai rinunciato a farglielo presente: puntualizzarlo non li convincerà a smettere. E poi ti piace troppo, in una maniera che segretamente adori e che ti ha provocato quegli stessi moti di nostalgia che ti hanno già sconvolto a sufficienza.  
«Per me?» gli domandi in risposta, salti giù con un balzo dall’attrezzo che stavi usando asciugandoti il sudore della fronte. «Di chi si tratta?» Speri che siano loro, Rosie e Sherlock, ma sei più che sicuro che non sia possibile perché Mycroft ha escluso fin da subito la possibilità di poterli incontrare fisicamente. Quindi deve trattarsi sicuramente di qualcun altro o magari è successo un qualcosa di grave.  
«Non ne sono informato, signore» nega lui con un cenno lieve che però trasuda tensione, probabilmente detesta l’idea di non saperti rispondere. «Mi hanno chiamato dagli uffici e ordinato di dirle di andare nelle sale di ricreazione del circolo ufficiali. Hanno lasciato intendere che sia urgente.» È quella parola a farti scattare e persino il sottufficiale Taylor si accorge che in te adesso c’è qualcosa che non va, sei rigido e il volto è contratto in un’espressione di panico. Se è urgente significa che è successo qualcosa, forse a Sherlock, magari a Rosie o più probabilmente a entrambi. Devi saperlo subito e non t’importa del fatto che sei in canottiera e mimetica quando fuori ci sono appena dieci gradi, esci e ti metti a correre più veloce che puoi. Il circolo ufficiali si trova dall’altra parte rispetto al comprensorio della palestra, quindi sei costretto ad accelerare il passo. Adesso ti devi soltanto sbrigare.  
   
  
Sarebbe inutile negare che la tua mente sta figurando i peggiori scenari e le più catastrofiche previsioni, nelle quali la paranoia sguazza bellamente. Nemmeno dopo che sei entrato in tutta fretta, sbattendo la porta senza aver cura d’accompagnarla (e ringraziando Dio che non c’è nessun superiore in giro), riesci a calmarti. E non ci riesci neanche dopo che te li ritrovi davanti perché no, non te l’aspettavi proprio che venissero. Sherlock e Rosie si trovano esattamente a un passo da te, ma tu sbatti le palpebre e stenti a crederlo. Lei siede su un piccolo divanetto e gioca con una spada laser di Star Wars che non sai proprio da dove sbuchi, mentre Sherlock è voltato verso la finestra. Stai giusto pensando che il suo essere di spalle significa che sta nascondendo qualcosa, come una ferita o un livido, quando lentamente si gira verso di te. Sembra essere tutto a posto, noti tirando un sospiro di sollievo: non ci sono segni o tagli ed è già un aspetto positivo.  
«E voi che ci fate qui?» domandi, ma l’ansia invece che diminuire cresce a dismisura. Sono davanti a te sani e salvi e questo dovrebbe rincuorarti, ma sai anche che la visita era fuori programma. Nell’ultima telefonata di ieri sera non aveva accennato a niente del genere, quindi perché è qui? Già lo sapeva quando l’hai chiamato? Oppure ha organizzato tutto stamattina presto?  
«Mi hanno detto che era urgente, è successo qualcosa di grave?» Ma lui ancora non risponde, al contrario persiste a guardarti e lo fa con insistenza. Ti fissa da capo a piedi, facendo passare più volte lo sguardo su di te dall’alto verso il basso e poi nel senso inverso, risale con occhi indagatori e quindi ridiscende. L’impressione che a stento riesca a riconoscerti si fa strada dentro di te, ma seriamente fatichi a capirne il motivo. Hai anche la sensazione che sia arrossito sulle guance, ma non ne sei del tutto certo. Di sicuro ha lo sguardo attonito e gli occhi sbarrati, cosa che ti fa preoccupare non poco. Per questo ti avvicini, gli prendi un braccio e lo stringi con delicatezza. Serve ad accertarti che sia vivo e che stia bene, ma subito ti rendi conto che in realtà non è utile a scuoterlo perché ancora resta immobile. Che cosa può essergli successo di tanto grave?  
  
  
La risposta non tarda ad arrivare, perché inaspettatamente è lui a riprendersi. Sherlock che prende a balbettare parole che stenti a capire, e che fatica a guardarti direttamente negli occhi. Ed è questo più di tutto a farti stare sulle spine, ti lascia inquieto perché lui non evita mai lo sguardo di nessuno e di sicuro non evita il tuo, a meno che non abbia qualcosa da nascondere o di cui si vergogna.  
«Tutto bene» annuisce timidamente, continua a fissarti e tanto che ti pare di stare sotto a un vetrino del suo microscopio e non ne capisci il vero motivo. È più strano del solito, rifletti accentuando la stretta e percependo distintamente il suo corpo vibrare.  
«N-noi» inizia, ma tentenna e incespica sospettosamente in concetti che fatica a esprimere. «Volevamo farti una sorpresa e ho chiesto a Mycroft di concedermi almeno una visita.»  
«E ve l’hanno permesso?» rispondi senza nascondere stupore, lui annuisce con vigore e poi riabbassa lo sguardo ed è in quel frangente che realizzi che avrà dovuto promettere di fare qualcosa in cambio. E pensare ti eri tanto raccomandato di stare attento con le missioni governative.  
«Probabilmente mi spedirà sul serio in Canada o magari diceva davvero quando ha detto che era un regalo di fidanzamento.»  
«Fi-fidanzamento?» ripeti, indietreggiando appena. Non gli sembra che stiate correndo un po’ troppo? A malapena vi siete baciati, non gli hai neanche detto che lo ami, praticamente non lo vedi da una settimana e suo fratello parla già di matrimonio? Va bene che gli Holmes sono notoriamente avanti di qualche decennio, ma questo significa esagerare.  
«Mycroft adora prendermi in giro, lo sai. Quel» si interrompe e guarda Rosie come se si fosse ricordato soltanto adesso della sua presenza «quel gigantesco gargoyle spara-bolle si diverte a mettermi in imbarazzo. Non dar troppo peso alla faccenda del fidanzamento, anzi era meglio se non te lo dicevo affatto» continua e ha accennato a un sorriso, ma è anche visibilmente imbarazzato. «Guarda il lato positivo, almeno ci ha concesso di venire. Spero che la sorpresa ti abbia fatto piacere.» Ne dubita davvero? Dio, sei così contento che non sai neanche da dove iniziare. Il sorriso si allarga sul tuo volto e anche lui ne accenna uno piccolo, non vuoi sapere cosa quale favore dovrà fare a Mycroft e adesso non ci vuoi pensare. Ti basta sapere d’averlo lì e infatti lo raggiungi e subito lo abbracci, stringendolo a te. Gli baci il collo e poi risali sino a cercare le sue labbra, che dischiude di modo da lasciarti entrare. Lo avevi dimenticato. Per quanto tu ci abbia fantasticato sopra per tutta la settimana, non ricordavi più la consistenza delle sue labbra o il profumo ammaliante che si porta addosso e che funziona come una droga che manda in tilt il cervello.  
«Mi sei mancato da morire, piccolo. Da morire» gli dici e in quell’istante ha un fremito che, seppur lieve, non si preoccupa nemmeno di nascondere. E mentre lo baci con ancor più vigore, ti ritrovi a chiederti come hai fatto a essere tanto idiota da perderti tutto questo per degli anni. Lui è bellissimo, pensi affondando le dita tra i suoi ricci e tirandolo verso di te con un gesto prepotente. Le sue labbra sono indecenti e al tempo stesso caste, quasi virginali. Non sai se ha baciato o meno, non hai idea abbia già fatto sesso ma a te piace pensare di essere il primo che lo fa vibrare in questa maniera. E quindi invece che ritrarti, accentui la presa e intensifichi il bacio, le mani si allungano e le allacci alla vita strattonandolo con forza verso di te. Ed è proprio allora che pare risvegliarsi. In un attimo apre gli occhi di scatto e fa un salto all’indietro. Ha ancora le guance arrossate e lo vedi ravvivarsi i capelli, in un gesto che fa spesso le volte in cui sta cercando di risolvere un problema. Problema? Quale problema può esserci se non…  
«Papi» cantilena Rosie «vuoi vedere il mio disegno delle Winx?» Tua figlia, realizzi con orrore. Avevi dimenticato che c’era anche lei e che adesso lei ti sta guardando, domandandosi molto probabilmente come può avere un padre tanto degenere, tu ti senti avvolgere dal panico. Passi lo sguardo su Sherlock, aspettandoti di trovarlo spaventato e colpevole tanto quanto te, ma inaspettatamente sembra determinato, quasi risoluto.  
  
  
«Rosie, codice Tesla19, priorità alpha.» Non hai la minima idea di che cosa le abbia detto e tantomeno sai come ha fatto lei a capirlo, ha parlato di codice e li conosci tutti quelli che usa, ma questo dev’essere nuovo. Quando lo avrà inventato e come fa Rosie a conoscerlo? Ma soprattutto che cosa dovrebbe significare? Tutti i messaggi in codice che Sherlock usa sono legati a situazioni di pericolo e qui non ne esistono di alcun genere, anzi vi trovate probabilmente nel luogo più sicuro d’Inghilterra. Però la bambina sembra tranquilla, risponde con un’alzata di spalle e un va bene, il tutto senza sollevare lo sguardo dal disegno che sta facendo e che ha recuperato dalla valigetta fucsia che portava con sé. No, non hai la minima idea di che cosa stia succedendo, ma non hai il tempo di pensarci che ti senti afferrare per un braccio e trascinare via.  
«Cosa significa Tesla19? E come fa Rosie a sapere che vuol dire? Io non credo d’averlo mai sentito» mormori pur senza ottenere alcuna risposta. Sherlock t’ignora e invece che spiegare ti spinge malamente dentro a uno stanzino buio. C’è odore di detergente là dentro ed è troppo stretto per entrambi, ma non sembra importargli dato ti fa impattare contro al muro e che subito inizia a baciarti con ritrovata passione. Ciò di cui non ti rendi ancora conto, perché hai la mente eccessivamente ottenebrata, è che ha lasciato la porta socchiusa e che ogni tanto getta un’occhiata su Rosie di modo da controllarla. Lei che, ignara di tutto, è seduta sul divanetto e disegna fate con i pastelli a cera. E tu che tanto ti senti un pessimo padre, ti stai definitivamente e pericolosamente lasciando andare. Sei fottutamente innamorato di lui, John Hamish Watson e non c’è nulla che tu possa fare.  
  
  
Un gemito un po’ più elevato dei precedenti abbandona le tue labbra, ed è in quell’istante che ti rendi conto di essere proprio tu ad aver emesso quel suono indecente. Se fossi cosciente di te stesso non te ne stupiresti, Sherlock ha praticamente preso possesso del tuo collo e più va avanti a baciarti, più hai la sensazione che voglia farti impazzire. Ti ha anche scostato la canottiera e di tanto in tanto sfiora un capezzolo o due con la punta della lingua, giochetto che ti ha fatto vedere letteralmente le stelle e che ti auguri non smetta di rifare. Come se non bastasse poi, ci sono le sue mani. Quelle lunghe e perfette dita da violinista, affusolate ma forti, ruvide di calli e morbide al tempo stesso, si sono agganciate alla tua vita e di tanto in tanto ti strizzano le natiche e quindi risalgono, accarezzando lembi di pelle lasciati scoperti. Con quelle malefiche mani ti sfiora la schiena e lo fa con un movimento che, lento, sale verso l’alto e quindi ridiscende giù di nuovo sulle natiche che strizza per una seconda volta con vigore.  
«Fa’ piano» mormora, stirando le labbra in un furbo sorriso che subito nasconde con un bacio al capezzolo, che invece ti va venire voglia di gridare.  
«La fai facile tu» biascichi, trattenendo a stento dei gemiti «quella dannata gamba che mi hai infilato fra cosce mi sta facendo diventare matto.»  
«Sei tu che mi fai diventare matto vestito così! Dovrebbero dichiararti illegale, capitano.»  
«Sherlock, dico sul serio» lo redarguisci, provando a riprendere il controllo seppur inutilmente. «Dovresti levarla di lì subito o finirà malissimo.»  
«Io direi che finirà benissimo invece» ti risponde senza smettere di strusciarla sulla tua eccitazione, che non fa che indurirsi.  
«Sherlock» sussurri, tentando di allontanarlo da te «non scherzare, non possiamo farlo qui.»  
«Uffa, ma perché?» si lamenta, staccandosi in maniera definitiva: l’ha presa male e lo capisci dal broncio che ha messo. «Non ti preoccupare di Rosie, la tengo sotto controllo e poi è preparata sull’argomento.»  
«Preparata in che senso?» gli chiedi con una nota di panico nella voce. Non avrà mica parlato di lei di sesso, vero? Ha soltanto sei anni, non sa ancora come nascono i bambini, volevi aspettare che ne compisse sette o otto, o magari venti o trenta prima di parlarle di questo (anzi non glielo dirai mai!). E comunque volevi essere tu a farlo o magari l’avreste fatto insieme, non lo sai e neppure vuoi pensarci adesso.  
«Oh, insomma non l’hai ancora capito?» sbotta, infastidito. «Io e Rosie abbiamo inventato un codice per le emergenze» ti spiega e nel farlo è candido come la neve, quasi fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quindi non le ha parlato di sesso, ha solo inventato un codice. Beh, adesso davvero non sai se preferire l’argomento sesso, pensi fra te.  
«Ogni codice ha una priorità» continua e ora un altro tipo di eccitazione ha preso il possesso di lui. Si nota dalla foga dei gesti e dalla voce più acuta del normale che non vedeva l’ora di spiegartelo e quindi lo esorti a proseguire e lui lo fa, chiaramente emozionato.  
«Le priorità sono: alfa, beta e gamma, a seconda della gravità della situazione. Gamma è poco grave, alfa è invece significa urgente, ma può voler dire anche pericolo immediato. Ho suddiviso la vita di Rosie a seconda di quella che è la sua quotidianità e ogni categoria è ha il nome di un fisico o uno scienziato. Einstein è per i pericoli gravi come il rapimento, un soggetto strano che potrebbe essere un pedofilo fuori da scuola, un cadavere e cose così insomma. Mendeleev è per la scuola, i compiti, lo studio e quelle idiote delle sue maestre. Fermi è per la pipì, per la fame e tutte le necessità. Tesla invece è per le “cose da adulti”. A ogni categoria viene affiancato un codice alfanumerico. Per esempio. MendeleevJ1 significa che ti sei dimenticato di andarla a prendere a scuola, MendeleevH1 significa che non c’è andata Mrs Hudson e via dicendo. Oppure Fermi200 significa che deve fare quella grossa.»  
«E Tesla19?» domandi e sì, hai quasi paura a chiederlo anche se oramai hai capito più che bene.  
«Significa che io e te dobbiamo fare discorsi da adulti e che lei deve rimanere dov’è fino a nuovo ordine.»  
«Che tradotto significa che hai dato a nostra figlia un codice che dice: io e papà dobbiamo fare sesso, tu sta’ buona qui.»  
«Sì, e che c’è di male? A me sembrava pratico» annuisce Sherlock e si vede che è soddisfatto di se stesso. Tu, al contrario, non sai bene che cosa pensare. Perché da una parte sei irritato mentre dall’altra sai che l’intenzione era buona e non puoi ignorarlo.  
«Alla luce di quello successo alla stazione tra me e te la ritenevo una cosa saggia da fare e poi, ah John, Rosie è fantastica! La mente di un bambino di sei anni è incredibilmente reattiva, è come una spugna: ha memorizzato cifre e numeri a una rapidità impressionante. In tre giorni sapeva dirmi tutti i codici che ho inventato e che, tra parentesi, dovrai imparare anche tu.»  
«Tralasciamo per un attimo l’utilità effettiva di questo codice» lo interrompi, lasciandoti sfuggire un tono vagamente irritato «e anche il fatto che le hai praticamente detto che noi facciamo sesso, quando non è vero.»  
«Se non mi avessi interrotto non sarebbe stata una bugia» specifica lui, sornione e sorridendo appena in quella maniera lì, che ti lascia dubbioso sul spaccargli la faccia o baciarlo.  
«Sherlock, come pensi che una bambina possa farti avere un codice? Se si trovasse, tocchiamo legno, in un pericolo immediato come credi possa fartelo sapere? Con i segnali di fumo?»  
«Ma che domanda ridicola, John, le ho comprato un cercapersone. Beh, ne ho presi tre a dire il vero. Uno per lei e due per noi, dovrai tenerlo sempre con te così se Rosie dovesse venire rapita da qualcuno che ce l’ha con noi due, saprebbe come fare per farci capire il pericolo e…» Ma invece che proseguire, e tentare in quel modo di convincerti, tiene adesso la testa bassa e guarda a terra. Sembra essersi reso conto di qualcosa che però a te sfugge. «Sapevo che ti saresti arrabbiato, John, ma sto tentando di tenervi al sicuro e questo è l’unico modo che conosco. Mi spiace se ho sbagliato e se non sei d’accordo con questa cosa dei cercapersone, permettimi almeno di tenere il codice, Rosie era così contenta che…» E no, non gli permetti di dire altro. In effetti, un po’ saresti anche arrabbiato perché certe volte supera tutti i limiti, ma le ragioni per cui l’ha fatto ti hanno centrato il cuore. Ed è il motivo per cui ti sei innamorato di lui, perché riesce a sorprenderti sempre. Ti sa far incazzare, eccitare e addolcire con una singola frase. Lui è fatto così e tu lo sai da tanto tempo, ma soltanto adesso ti permetti di dirglielo e di fargli capire che è straordinario e che tu lo ami alla follia. Sherlock che è capace di grandi gesti in silenzio, riesce ad amarti come nessuno ha mai fatto prima. Forse nemmeno Mary. E tu sai che tutta questa follia dei codici l’ha fatta per una buona ragione, quindi lo abbracci di slancio e lui quasi se ne sorprende e tanto che barcolla appena, ricadendo all’indietro.  
«Grazie» sussurri poco più tardi sulle sue labbra che non manchi di baciare con delicatezza «per tutto quello che fai per noi e perché riesci ad amarmi in un modo che mi manda in tilt il cervello, e stai tranquillo, il tuo codice lo imparerò. Però te lo scordi comunque che lo facciamo qui.»  
«Oh, ma perché?» si lamenta di nuovo come farebbe un bambino capriccioso, anzi come nemmeno Rosie fa più. «Credevo d’esser stato bravo prima.»  
«Oh, sei stato bravissimo» lo correggi subito, mettendo le cose in chiaro. «Ma non voglio che succeda qui, la nostra prima volta in uno stanzino buio di una base militare? Sarebbe squallido e non mi va, voglio farlo in un letto morbido e prendere le cose con la dovuta calma. Quindi prepara tutto per quando torno.»  
«Promesso?»  
«Promesso» annuisci, suggellando il tutto con un bacio.  
«E ruberai anche una di queste belle divise e la porterai a casa? Sei… Beh, sei molto eccitante con questa addosso, capitano Watson.»  
«Sì, ruberò una divisa per te» ridi «e faremo tutto quello che vuoi, ma piccolo, non adesso.» Lui annuisce e ti abbraccia. E, mano nella mano, ti conduce da Rosie. Avete meno di due ore e hai intenzione di sfruttarle tutte. Ed è proprio allora, mentre ti aggiusti la divisa che ti rendi conto che quel famoso senso d’appartenenza all’esercito non è nulla se paragonato a quanto ti senti parte di questa famiglia. Sì, magari sarete anche strani e di certo poco convenzionali, ma siete assolutamente perfetti così.  
  
  
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Chi mi conosce sa che seguo poco gli headcanon nel fandom. In questo caso il discorso sul padre di John però si accosta a ciò che è in uso un po’ ovunque. John dice che sua madre è morta ed è chiaro che tra lui e Harry le cose non vadano bene, ma non viene mai fatta menzione del padre. Quindi le cose sono due o è morto, oppure è in rotta anche con lui e tanto da non volerlo nominare. Il che lascia pensare a un rapporto non propriamente idilliaco. Viene lasciato intendere, ma ho preferito tenermi sul vago.  
> [2]Ho citato un caso identico anche in Impromptu e specifico che è di mia invenzione.
> 
> Non so assolutamente come funzionano le cose nelle basi militari, ma ho pensato che non si possa entrare con telefoni o tecnologia smartphone, dato che possiedono fotocamere e videocamere e nelle basi militari ci sono anche segreti militari e governativi. Quindi ho ritenuto plausibile che a John non permettessero di usarla. Per la webcam ho creduto valesse un po’ la stessa cosa, ma confesso che si tratta più che altro di un espediente narrativo.


	3. Parte terza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimento: La seconda parte di questo capitolo contiene una scena di sesso esplicito, dato che ci sarà un linguaggio molto spinto consiglio di evitarla dalla metà in poi se non siete amanti del genere, in quanto potrebbe dar fastidio.

È varcando la soglia del 221b di Baker Street che ti rendi conto che non fai una vera sorpresa a qualcuno da ormai troppo tempo. Tecnicamente, questa non sarebbe nemmeno una di quelle grosse, perché a casa dovevi tornarci comunque. Ciò che nessuno si aspettava era che ti permettessero di andar via prima, favore che ti hanno concesso in virtù del fatto che le tue lezioni erano comunque già terminate. A Sherlock però non lo hai detto, l’hai chiamato questa mattina con la scusa che i ragazzi della base avrebbero organizzato una festa di addio e che quindi non sapevi se avresti potuto chiamarlo come fai sempre alle sette e mezza. Hai evitato di fargli sapere che in realtà stavi per partire e credi di aver escogitato un buon piano, anche se non sei sicuro che lui non l’abbia capito. Fare una sorpresa a uno come Sherlock Holmes è praticamente impossibile ed è proprio per questa ragione, che ti lasci cadere contro la porta di casa alle spalle con uno strano miscuglio di sentimenti che ti fa sospirare. In te si agita fin troppo e, fra speranze e dubbi, fai di tutto per non venir trascinato in una qualche elucubrazione mentale che finirebbe col farti perdere tempo. Sono già passate otto del sabato sera e tu non ammetti distrazioni.  
   
  
La prima deduzione nella quale ti azzardi è che non devono esserci clienti o poliziotti in giro, anzi, tutto è avvolto nel silenzio e la luce che illumina le scale, e che proviene dal piano di sopra, è un fascio talmente tenue da convincerti che sia tutto spento. Sei curioso di capire cosa stiano facendo Sherlock e Rosie, perché non senti un fiato né passi nel soggiorno. Solitamente a quest’ora lui suona, lo definisce un buon modo per far addormentare la bambina oltre che per sfogarsi, dato che ha smesso di farlo in piena notte. È quindi piuttosto sospetto che non si senta nulla e una parte di te vorrebbe mangiarseli, quei diciassette gradini. Vorresti correre su e abbracciare entrambi, eppure ti freni, tentando di fare il più piano possibile. Stai già per imboccare la scalinata quando incontri Mrs Hudson che viene in tua direzione e che ti accoglie con un gran sorriso. Arriva da sopra e ti allarmi quando ti sembra che stia parlare.  
«Shh, è una sorpresa!» la zittisci, prontamente. Lei annuisce e allarga il sorriso, sussurra un “Bentornato, caro” che ti fa sentire di nuovo in famiglia, dopodiché sparisce nell’appartamento di sotto. Ed è allora che ti rendi conto d’essere emozionato come se non li vedessi da mesi, anche se sono passati sei giorni e non c’è ragione che tu ti senta così. Forse c’entra con quanto tu e Sherlock vi siete promessi. I baci con cui vi siete salutati e la certezza di ciò che tra voi succederà proprio questa notte, ti mette addosso una frenesia che ti agita le dita delle mani e affretta il passo di una gioia scomposta. A fatica metti un piede avanti all’altro in maniera coordinata e soprattutto a stento procedi lentamente. Fatichi a trattenerti ed è per sincerarti che ci siano davvero che tendi l’orecchio di nuovo, ma è soltanto a metà della scalinata che percepisci qualcosa e non è il solito violino quanto una voce. Una voce a te conosciuta e che parla lentamente, in una maniera che ti fa vibrare qualcosa nelle viscere. Neanche hai bisogno di sforzare la vista nell’intento di scandagliare il buio, perché subito dopo scorgi una sagoma che diventa nitida soltanto quando guadagni l’ennesimo gradino. Naturalmente è Sherlock che siede sul divano e poi c’è Rosie, in braccio a lui, tiene lo sguardo voltato all’insù e indossa quel pigiamino azzurro di Frozen per il quale ti ha assillato qualche mese fa. Dev’essersi già preparata per la notte e al pensiero di dove stia storci il naso, non sei solito farla addormentare in soggiorno e vi siete ripromessi di non cambiare le sue abitudini giornaliere. Dovreste parlare anche di questo, tra le altre cose. Ora però non ci vuoi pensare.  
«Voglio quella del tritone innamorato» ordina la piccola e t’intenerisci nel vedere come gli sorride. Il fatto che lo consideri un genitore, al pari tuo insomma, ti ha sempre scaldato il cuore. È fin da quando era una neonata e gliela lasciavi dopo una notte insonne, che ti accorgi dell’affetto di Sherlock per lei. Stupidamente, però, lo hai mai realizzato, né ci hai dato troppa importanza. Lo fai adesso, spiandoli di nascosto e beandoti dei loro gesti ormai rodati, del loro conoscersi troppo bene per non essere padre e figlia.  
«È anche la mia preferita» le risponde Sherlock, annuendo un divertimento appena accennato. Stai per fare un altro passo in avanti, ma muoverlo significherebbe svelare la tua presenza e sei curioso di voler sentire questa favola. Non la conosci affatto, Rosie è la prima volta che la nomina e quindi rimani lì dove stai. Adesso devi soltanto ascoltare.  
   
  
«C’era una volta, nelle profondità marine, un bellissimo tritone» [1] esordisce con queste esatte parole il suo racconto e tu non ti vergogni di aver quasi sussultato. Non è tanto ciò che ha detto ad averti preso in contropiede, quanto la maniera in cui ha parlato. Toni profondi e caldi, parole scandite lentamente, il che corrisponde all’esatto contrario di ciò che solitamente è Sherlock Holmes. Difficilmente si esprime in questo modo, anzi il più delle volte è un fiume in piena di concetti e frasi che tu non riesci a seguire e che fanno impazzire te, così come Lestrade o tutta Scotland Yard. Quest’uomo, invece, che sembra pacato e che è gentile e premuroso nei modi, ti è quasi del tutto sconosciuto. Fino a che punto riesce a cambiare se stesso per voi? Fin dove arriva la sua devozione e come hai fatto a essere tanto stupido da non vederla? E mentre lo senti iniziare a raccontare, non riesci a non domandarti da quanto tempo lui sia così meraviglioso. Di sicuro da sempre, ti convinci. È sempre stato fatto così, troppo bizzarro, infinitamente bello, dannatamente sorprendente, eri tu a rifiutarti di vedere, tu il povero stronzo che non riusciva a guardare più in là del suo naso. Perché ha sempre sorriso in quel modo a tua figlia, ha sempre inventato storie per farla addormentare o ninne nanne da farle ascoltare, è da sempre un padre migliore di te. Ti rifiutavi di accettarlo e adesso che l’hai capito non fai che chiederti se riuscirai mai a migliorare e a diventare un qualcuno di anche solo simile a Sherlock Holmes. La prospettiva di un fallimento è così spaventosa, che preferisci chiudere gli occhi e non pensarci.  
«Aveva una lunga coda dorata e folti capelli biondi come i raggi del sole. Questo tritone, ahimè, era però molto triste perché non aveva nessun amico. Dopo aver passato tanto tempo a combattere nell’esercito del Re del Mare, il tritone aveva finito col non avere più nessuno con cui parlare. Anche la sua famiglia non c’era più, suo padre e sua madre erano morti e con l’unica sorella, una sirena particolarmente dedita a certi vizi e alla quale piaceva stuzzicare il fratello minore, non aveva buoni rapporti. Per questo motivo, il tritone viveva in una buia e tetra caverna situata lontano dalla caotica città di Corallo. E siccome amava l’avventura, per scacciare la noia, nuotava spesso fino alla superficie e da un qualche scoglio guardava la terraferma. Il tritone era affascinato dagli esseri umani, li trovava interessanti e avrebbe tanto desiderato incontrarne uno. Ciò che non sapeva, però, era che questo sarebbe avvenuto molto presto. Un bellissimo mattino della fine di gennaio, infatti, un pesce palla di nome Mike condusse il tritone fin sulla riva dove aveva visto proprio un umano, che era però privo di sensi. Dato che il pesce Mike non poteva respirare sulla terraferma, voleva che il tritone si accertasse che fosse ancora vivo. Il tritone quindi strisciò sulla spiaggia di quell’isola deserta e si prese cura di quel bellissimo giovane. Ma egli non sapeva che costui era il terribile Barbagialla, il più feroce pirata della costa. Ignorando con chi avesse a che fare, lo aiutò come poteva e quando il pirata si fu ristabilito i due divennero amici. Ma il feroce pirata, che di nobile non aveva un bel niente, nascondeva un grande segreto dentro di sé.»  
«Wow!» esclama Rosie tutta eccitata ma con una voce già molto assonnata, la vedi infatti sbadigliare e istintivamente tu sorridi. Non reggerà fino alla fine, lo sai. «E che segreto è?»  
«Il pirata era incapace di amare» annuisce Sherlock e tu ti senti strizzare il cuore per la paura. Un malessere fastidioso ti stringe lo stomaco, facendoti venire la nausea. Quella è la vostra storia, ormai l’hai capito. Tu sei il tritone, Harry è la sirena dedita ai vizi e lui il pirata che non sa amare. Non è vero, pensi trattenendo a fatica una lacrima che non ne vuole sapere di restare dov’è. Come può pensare una cosa del genere? Come può credere di non esserne capace? Lui che non fa altro che dimostrartelo in ogni cosa che fa. È un idiota tanto quanto lo sei tu. «Anni prima era stato maledetto dalla strega del dell’est e da quel momento non era più riuscito a voler bene a nessuno. Al contrario feriva le persone e le allontanava fino a farsi odiare. Quando conobbe il tritone, il pirata si convinse che avrebbe fatto del male anche a lui e che, in un modo o nell’altro, quell’essere meraviglioso avrebbe finito col detestarlo. Tante volte il pirata aveva provato a cacciarlo, facendogli capire che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse vissuto lontano, magari sposando una qualche bella sirena, ma il tritone era testardo e continuava a cercare la sua compagnia. Il pirata però sapeva che l’inevitabile sarebbe successo e, infatti, un brutto giorno fece così tanto male al tritone, che non smise di piangere per giorni interi. Era disperato perché sapeva di aver perso la sola persona di cui gli era mai importato. Ciò che quel pirata non aveva capito, ma di cui si rese conto negli anni a venire, era che la maledizione si era spezzata e che aveva imparato ad amare. Il tritone e il pirata rimasero separati per tanto tempo, fino a che non si incontrarono una seconda volta. Adesso erano di nuovo insieme e il pirata era più innamorato che mai, ma il tritone l’avrebbe amato a sua volta?»  
«Beh, caro pirata» mormori, accennando a un grande sorriso. Ti sei fatto avanti senza quasi rendertene conto e tanto che le gambe si sono mosse praticamente da sole. Una reale coscienza di te stesso ce l’hai soltanto ora che lo guardi negli occhi. I tuoi sono lucidi, bagnati d’emozione. I suoi invece sgranati e che non smettono di fissarti. Hai sussurrato appena, perché Rosie dorme e non vuoi che si svegli per colpa tua e infatti non si muove, resta tra le braccia di Sherlock col capo riverso indietro e il respiro lento e regolare di chi è ormai finito nel mondo dei sogni.  
«Io direi proprio di sì, perché non lo sai che quel tritone ha subito un incantesimo d’amore molto potente e non potrà fare mai niente per annullarlo.» Non se lo aspettava, deduci facendoti appena più vicino e questo ti rende felice come non mai, perché per la prima volta sei riuscito a fargli una vera sorpresa. E la felicità non la nascondi nemmeno, al contrario la suggelli con un bacio veloce e quel sorriso che rivolgi a una Rosie, sfiorandole appena sulla fronte.  
«Devo metterla a letto» balbetta a voce molto bassa, fa per alzarsi e ci riesce anche se con un po’ di fatica. Il peso della bambina non è un problema neanche per Mrs Hudson, ma la lentezza dei suoi movimenti e la cura che mette nel fare attenzione a che non si svegli, è talmente tanta che pare quasi impacciato. A te si stringe il cuore nel vederlo tanto premuroso, senti di non volerti perdere neanche un frammento di tutto quello e infatti lo precedi al piano di sopra. Prepari il letto di Rosie, che dorme proprio accanto a te, in una stanza che non è affatto per lei e nella quale non ha lo spazio che le serve. Una stanza che credevi potesse essere un problema per voi, in futuro e che adesso ti scatena domande alle quali non hai però una risposta chiara. Ti chiedi se a questo punto del tuo rapporto con Sherlock, non possiate pensare anche di dividere il letto. Rosie avrebbe una stanza tutta per sé, però è anche vero che tra voi non è ancora successo nulla. Solo tante promesse e qualche bacio, ma basteranno ad affrontare l’argomento?  
«Ci ho pensato anch’io» sussurra Sherlock, osservandoti adesso con aria scaltra. Non ti chiedi neanche come abbia fatto a capirlo, ormai dai per scontato che stia sempre un passo avanti a te e in un certo senso è una delle cose che più ti piace del vostro rapporto. All’inizio lo trovavi frustrante, il fatto che lui sapesse già tutto di te, quando tu faticavi così tanto a capire cosa gli passasse per la mente. Dovevi soltanto conoscerlo un po’ meglio, cosa che ti sei preoccupato di fare ultimamente e che pare abbia dato i suoi frutti, visto che ora sai esattamente come rispondergli.  
«E, conoscendoti, presumo tu abbia fatto un’analisi dettagliata dei costi e dell’impegno che dovremo mettere nell’impresa.»  
«Abbiamo due opzioni» continua a voce sempre molto bassa. L’ha coperta per bene e ha recuperato Mr Zolfo, quel pupazzone giallo con un occhio solo per cui Rosie va matta. [2] «La prima ci creerebbe meno noie, ma è più cara mentre la seconda è decisamente più economica ed è anche divertente.» Stai per dirgli che questo deve significare che hai già scelto la seconda, quando Rosie si agita nel sonno. La vostra presenza deve infastidirla ed è per questo motivo che gli fai cenno di uscire. Fuori in corridoio potrete parlare con molta più naturalezza e non sarete costretti a sussurrare in questo modo. Peccato però che tu non abbia previsto che la reazione di Sherlock, parlare non dev’essere una delle opzioni a cui accennava poco fa, anzi deve aver proprio deciso di lasciare i dettagli a dopo. Ora ha bisogno di te e sembra volertelo dire mentre ti stringe in un abbraccio caldo. Tu ne hai altrettanto di lui. Perché ti è mancato in una maniera che stenti a ritenere come normale. E quindi lo stringi, annusi il suo profumo e quando decidi che ne vuoi di più, fatichi a controllare l’impeto del bacio. Lui barcolla, forse non si aspettava che tu fossi così irruento, ma subito riacciuffa l’equilibrio e ti schiaccia contro la parete accanto alla porta. Incredibile che sia la stessa persona di poco fa, l’ultima cosa che gli hai visto fare è stato dare un bacio delicato sulla fronte di vostra figlia, mentre adesso ti preme contro al muro e ti divora la bocca. Ti tocca con frenesia, ti palpa il sedere senza trattenersi e inizia addirittura a strusciarsi su di te. Sì, è sempre lo stesso pazzo consulente investigativo che ti ha fatto perdere la testa tanti anni fa, il fatto che tu adesso stenti a riconoscerlo è di secondaria importanza, c’è tutta una parte di lui che devi ancora scoprire e non vedi l’ora di farlo.  
   
  
Sherlock è irruento come non credevi potesse essere, te lo sei sempre immaginato timido e impacciato quando si tratta sesso e invece non è affatto così. Sembra essere ben più navigato di quanto non credessi. Ti tocca e noti una foga sapiente nei suoi gesti, specie quando quelle sue dannate mani, che vagano sul tuo corpo, iniziano a spogliarti. A un certo punto ti domanda persino se hai rubato la divisa che voleva dalla base e che non sarebbe una cattiva idea andarla a recuperare in valigia. Devi piacergli molto con quella addosso, realizzi intanto che ti figuri tutti i giochi che potrete fare in futuro. Ed è nell’attimo stesso in cui riesci a scacciare quelle fantasie dalla testa, che ti rendi conto d’avere già la cinta slacciata e che la sua mano sta per infilarsi dentro ai tuoi pantaloni. Le sue labbra ti lambiscono ancora il collo e hai già la camicia sbottonata. Ancora premuto come te ne stai contro quel benedetto muro, capisci che se non lo fermi finirai con lo scopartelo proprio qui, a un passo da Rosie. Ed è proprio questo che vuoi evitare, sai di essere piuttosto vocale durante il sesso e preferisci evitare di causare dei traumi alla vostra figlia seienne. E considerato che lui desidera sicuramente la stessa cosa, non dovrebbe essere difficile smetterla di baciarsi in questo modo. O almeno lo credi, già perché Sherlock che non si ferma e continua a tentare di levarti tutti i vestiti di dosso. Non hai idea di come farai a fermarvi, perché se fa scivolare quelle affusolate dita un po’ più dentro, difficilmente riuscirai a prendere la decisione giusta. Se non che, proprio a quel punto, un pensiero si fa strada tra gli altri e ti dà la forza necessaria per fare qualcosa. C’è un certo discorso che ti sei preparato e che è fondamentale fare prima d’iniziare a fare qualsiasi cosa stiate facendo adesso, e non hai intenzione di rimandarlo. E quindi lo fai, ti allontani appena. E non lo vorresti ammettere, ma ti si spezza il cuore nel vedere la sua espressione ferita. Non è convinto e neppure vuole essere allontanato da te ed è per questo che ti bacia di nuovo ed è sciocco pensarci ora, ma il suo attaccamento nei tuoi confronti è sconvolgente. Il suo essere così fisico va al di là delle tue aspettative. Tu che te lo sei sempre immaginato come une uomo più etereo, che badava poco al toccarsi o al baciarsi ed è per questo che, stupidamente, ti eri convinto che non avreste mai fatto l’amore. Una parte di te è ancora sicura che sia vergine e che la sua furia derivi anche dall’inesperienza, ma è anche vero che ogni tua certezza questa notte sta andando a farsi benedire. Quindi è decisamente più saggio mettere da parte simili pensieri.  
  
  
«A-aspetta» balbetti, sei più sicuro rispetto a prima e infatti questa volta Sherlock ti dà retta e si scosta, anche se a fatica. Non vuoi che pensi che lo stai respingendo e quindi allacci le dita alle sue, ne baci le nocche e lo inviti a seguirti di sotto. Parlare è così poco necessario che vi basta lo sguardo a intendervi, uno dei vantaggi dello stare con lui è che non servono tante spiegazioni, è abbastanza intelligente per tutti e due. E così te lo trascini di sotto, divertito dal suo broncio infantile ed è proprio lì, tra le stoviglie di una cucina che non è mai stata tanto ordinata, che inizi col tuo discorso.  
«Mi spiace aver interrotto tutto questo, ma ci sono delle cose che ti voglio dire prima di, beh, farlo. Oddio è la cosa meno romantica che ho detto in vita mia.»  
«Non importa, John» sussurra e intanto si lascia cadere di peso contro allo stipite della porta. E una parte di te è certa che sappia anche delle tue fantasie in proposito, oh sì, ci hai pensato parecchio su voi due che lo fate esattamente in quel punto. È la più ricorrente e, se chiudi gli occhi, lo vedi tentare d’aggrapparsi al legno mentre trattiene a fatica i gemiti. Tu lo prenderesti da dietro, mordendogli la spalla per non urlare e poi lo sbatteresti sul tavolo e…  
«D’accordo» annuisci, tentando di persuadere più te stesso che lui. Devi riprendere il controllo o non farai proprio niente e andare in bianco non è esattamente nei tuoi piani. «C’è una cosa che mi incuriosisce, Sherlock e se non ti va puoi anche non rispondermi, ma io vorrei sapere se, cioè, se hai mai…»  
«Mi stai forse chiedendo se sono vergine?» ti domanda bruciapelo e sì, ti senti un ragazzino idiota, un dodicenne che arrossisce per stupidate e che non riesce a spicciare due parole in croce. «No, non lo sono» aggiunge, togliendoti dall’impaccio di dover annuire per dirgli che era proprio quello che intendevi.  
«Lo so che non sono affari miei, ma tuo fratello lo ha insinuato più di una volta e poi Moriarty e Irene Adler ti chiamavano: “Il verginello” e io ho pensato potessero avere ragione. Anche perché da quando ci conosciamo non ti ho mai visto con nessuno.»  
«Perché non ho mai avuto nessuno da quando ci conosciamo, John» ammette candidamente e intanto che realizzi la portata della sua ammissione, ti senti un perfetto stronzo. Non sai nemmeno se essere felice di saperlo, l’immagine di uno Sherlock che non ha relazioni perché in realtà è te che ha sempre voluto, ti agita più di un senso di colpa. Un lato del tuo cuore gioisce, lo stesso che è geloso di qualunque cosa gli passi accanto, ma la sensatezza ti suggerisce che non ne hai nessun diritto. Perché la verità è che non soltanto sei stato con altre persone, ma ti sei persino sposato e hai fatto una figlia e nel percorso che ti ha portato a rivalutare la tua solida eterosessualità, ti sei portato a letto ogni donna che incontravi. Ora, il pensiero di non meritartelo e che da mesi aleggia dentro il tuo cervello e non ti lascia in pace, diventa ancora più insistente.  
«Non credere che abbia chissà quale esperienza però» prosegue ed è lì che tutta la sicurezza mostrata fino a poco fa va a sgretolarsi. C’è una punta d’imbarazzo nel tono della sua voce, un rossore lieve che adesso gli colora gli zigomi affilati, rendendolo adorabile.  
«Un giorno mi annoiavo e ho deciso di provare, per curiosità più che altro. Insomma tutti ne parlavano come se fosse una cosa grandiosa, all’epoca andavo all’università e così mi sono guardato un po’ attorno. Pensa la sorpresa quando mi sono reso conto che parecchia gente mi trovava attraente, ma si è sempre trattato di storie di storie di poco conto. Non ho mai avuto una relazione seria, anzi, tu sei l’unico rapporto duraturo che ho mai avuto. Anche se tecnicamente eravamo soltanto amici.» Potresti fartela bastare così, ma avresti anche un’altra domanda. Un cruccio sul quale rimugini da parecchio e a cui non hai ancora trovato una soluzione.  
«E sei anche, voglio dire sei mai stato, ecco…» Non hai idea del motivo per cui adesso non sei più capace di parlare di sesso, eppure è quel che sta accadendo. È ridicolo ma proprio tu, “Tre Continenti Watson”, lo stesso uomo che le donne le faceva venire persino per telefono, tieni la testa bassa e non riesci a guardarlo negli occhi. Che ti è successo? Come hai fatto a ridurti così? A stento ti riconosci e stai quasi per riderci su e fargli sapere che ti senti un cretino, quando il suo tono cambia. Ed è la sferzata che non ti aspetti, quella che ti coglie del tutto impreparato. In un frangente ogni cosa cambia, sparisce il rossore, la timidezza, il desiderio. Scompare ogni cosa e resta solo la rabbia e l’ennesima, stupida, incomprensione.  
«Oh, ho capito» annuisce e c’è amarezza nella sua voce, forse anche l’ombra di una delusione passata nel suo sguardo al pari di un lampo, ma di questo non sei sicuro dato che ormai è bella che passata. Sollevare di scatto la testa non ti è servito a cogliere tutte le emozioni che gli sono strisciate addosso. Sai che è arrabbiato e che fatica a trattenere parole che, difatti, sputa fuori poco dopo.  
«Tutto porta a questo, non è vero? Sotto o sopra? È questo il punto, la tua solidissima eterosessualità si sta ribellando e ora ti chiedi se sarai costretto o meno a prenderlo nel culo. Perché, ah, non sia mai che John Watson si faccia mettere sotto durante una scopata, giusto?» No, non ha gridato. Non lo ha fatto ed è questo a ferirti di più, perché la sua rabbia non è come la tua. Tu esplodi come farebbe un vulcano, il tuo fragore ha strascichi non troppo dolorosi perché lascia un po’ il tempo che trova. Il suo, invece, fa seguire una scia di disperazione e solitudine che tremi soltanto a pensarci. Quella di Sherlock è un’ira fredda, amara come un pugno nello stomaco e che ti toglie il fiato, lasciandoti sconfitto. Non può finire in questo modo, è impossibile che si sia risolto già tutto con una brutta rottura. Ed è colpa tua, che sei riuscito a rovinare un rapporto non ancora del tutto sbocciato. E non sai neanche come farai per spiegare le tue ragioni, perché le hai, da qualche parte esiste una motivazione a quella stupida frase. La verità è che non gliel’hai chiesto perché avevi paura a stare sotto o forse invece era proprio questa la ragione. Dio, non lo sai! Sì, sei spaventato, ammetti finalmente ed è il terrore ad averti spinto a fargli quella domanda idiota. Ella lo definirebbe un auto sabotaggio, nato dal timore del cambiamento, ma tu non sei tanto razionale e quindi al momento ti consideri soltanto un emerito coglione. Forse dovresti dirgli che temi di perdere te stesso in un “voi due” che però, Cristo (imprechi, parlando a te stesso), esiste già e ce l’hai davanti agli occhi tutti i santi giorni. Sguazzi in una quotidianità che ti sei rifiutato di accettare per anni, ma costruito di una famiglia che hai e per la quale ti sei vantato giù alla base. Una famiglia dalla quale proprio adesso tu stai fuggendo. No, non sai cosa potrebbe succedere una volta che varcherete la soglia della sua camera da letto ed è questo a terrorizzarti. Tremi all’idea che lui finirà col lasciarti, perché succederà e ormai ne sei sicuro. Quando capirà che in John Watson non c’è niente per cui valga la pena lottare, dopo che si sarà reso conto d’essersi sbagliato su di te, ti lascerà per sempre. Non hai nulla che si possa amare, niente di speciale da prendere. E pagherai per questo, per la tua mediocrità, per la colpa d’essere un uomo banale e sciocco. Che cosa ne sarà di te dopo che l’irreparabile sarà successo? Probabilmente resterai in un angolo a ripeterti che c’era da aspettarselo perché, che ti meritassi un uomo come lui, tu non ci hai mai creduto. Ed è in quella stupida frase che ogni tua piega di pensiero è andata chiudendosi. Sopra o sotto, come se tutto quanto si richiudesse qui. Come se foste soltanto questo. Beh, non è vero. Non lo è affatto ed è Sherlock ad aprirti gli occhi, in questa sera di sabato con vostra figlia che già dorme al piano di sopra col suo Mr Zolfo a farle compagnia. Ti svegli da quell’incubo che è stata la tua vita negli ultimi anni e lo fai guardando l’espressione ferita e rabbiosa dell’uomo che disperatamente ami. Uno Sherlock che parla, ma non sembra nemmeno lui. Uno Sherlock che snocciola termini volgari che mai hai sentito uscire dalla sua bocca e le cui parole, distorte dal dolore, prendono una forma insolita.  
  
  
«Fottiti» dice, accennando a un pianto che trattiene con forza, perché lui un po’ di orgoglio ce l’ha ancora. Sei tu che a malapena ti reggi in piedi. «Fottiti, hai capito? Tu e la tua eterosessualità. Fottiti, fottiti.» Le mani restano strette a pugno intanto che, lento, Sherlock si lascia cadere contro lo stipite. Il suo rimanere in piedi e non crollare miseramente a terra è il segno che non ha perduto tutto quanto. Nella sua imperiosa dignità si limita guadare altrove, lontano da te. La sua ombra è fatta anche di quel dolore che non sa più come controllare e che si perde nel buio del corridoio, dentro al quale trova una pace momentanea, una tranquillità dalla quale però lo strappi con violenza. Tu che lo raggiungi, lo abbracci e lui che si divincola e non vuole starti a sentire perché gli hai fatto già troppo male. Tu però non lo stai a sentire e allora lo stringi e lo fai con forza, il tuo obbligarlo a guardarti è uno di quei mali necessari che ferisce entrambi, ma che pare inevitabile. Adesso sai cosa vuoi e non hai paura di chiederglielo.  
«Fottimi» gli dici, ed è poco più di un sussurro in un orecchio. Un orecchio che baci e mordi appena. «Fottimi, Sherlock» sussurri. [3] «Dio, fottimi perché è quello che voglio. Perché è quello che desiderio io e non quello che l’immagine di me che offro al mondo vorrebbe che facessi.» E quella stretta che fino a un attimo fa rifiutava con decisione, è diventata altro. Ora ti stai aggrappando a lui e gli chiedi di farti diventare suo perché ne hai bisogno, perché ti serve come respirare. Lui però non capisce, è ancora arrabbiato e si rifiuta di ascoltarti. Ed è allora che insisti perché non puoi lasciarlo andare. Deve capire che stai piangendo, deve aprire gli occhi e vedere tutto quel dolore che hai trattenuto e che si è trasformato in un senso di colpa viscido che non sei mai riuscito del tutto a scacciare.  
«Lasciami andare vattene» sibila ed è furioso come mai lo hai visto. «Vai da qualcuna delle tue donne e portatela a letto, sono convinto che sapranno soddisfare la tua eterosessualità.»  
«Io non vado da nessuna parte.» Guardarlo negli occhi fa male, scuotergli appena le spalle costringendolo a vedere tutte le lacrime che ti bagnano gli occhi, è una cattiveria viscida e speri che un giorno ti perdonerà per questo. Però lo devi fare.  
«Noi dobbiamo cambiare, Sherlock, tutti e due. Devi smetterla di credere di non saper amare nessuno, perché l’ho capita la favola, sai? Credi che non sappia di cosa parlavi? Tu sei capace di dare amore, anzi, già lo fai e sei in grado di darne tanto che non esiste una parola adatta per poterlo esprimere. Devi cominciare a crederci e io ti giuro che farò altrettanto. Perché so che hai capito quello che da mesi mi passa per la testa, la smetterò di ripetermi che non sono abbastanza e che non merito di ricevere qualcosa da te. Dobbiamo cambiare, lo dobbiamo a noi e a lei. A nostra figlia.» Quel nostra è potente, suona come uno sparo nel buio e ha la capacità di fargli sollevare di scatto la testa. È la parola che cambia tutto, è la promessa che stai facendo e quella che lui fa a te proprio adesso. Una promessa che, con una determinazione incredibile, si fa strada attraverso paure e incomprensioni.  
«Ma come facciamo, John? Come? Io ci credevo, il giorno in cui te l’ho detto alla stazione ci credevo davvero, ma adesso non so cosa fare. E se ti deludo? Se non è come te l’eri immaginato? Cosa succede se roviniamo tutto?» Ma tu non gli permetti di proseguire oltre, lo zittisci con un bacio e poi con un altro ancora. Gli stai chiedendo quello che non hai mai domandato a nessuno e del quale hai avuto paura per troppo tempo. Gli stai dicendo che sei disposto a cedere tutto, tutto quanto. E non significa che sarà sempre così, ma che è importante che lo sia questa sera. Ti serve adesso e non domani, non un altro giorno. Ma qui e ora. Non sei affatto sicuro che funzioni, a meno fino a quando non lo senti spingerti via. Il suo sorriso è la sola risposta che ti serve, poi, mano nella mano, camminate fino alla camera da letto e più ti avvicini, più senti il peso scivolare via e lasciarti libero.  
   
   
Sherlock non si risparmia e tutta la frenesia che aveva messo nei gesti fino a poco fa, esplode nuovamente in un turbinio di baci e carezze. Non siete arrivati neanche a metà del corridoio, che ti senti strattonare di nuovo e quindi spingere contro al muro. Per tutto il tempo non ha smesso di divorarti la bocca e, quando ne ha abbastanza, risale lungo la mandibola in una scia di baci che arriva sino all’orecchio. Lì si sofferma, mordicchia appena il lobo, concentrandosi su una porzione di pelle che non credevi tanto sensibile. E ti fa perdere la testa da quanto ti fa bene, tanto che non fai nulla se non gemere. E intanto che lui inizia a levarti la camicia, ti rendi conto che non sei mai stato tanto passivo in vita tua. Sì, hai avuto qualche donna particolarmente dominante, ma nella maggior parte dei rapporti che hai avuto eri tu a condurre il gioco. Tu a spogliare, a decidere cosa fare e come farlo. Lo star fermo a godere e basta è una sensazione nuova, decisamente interessante. Dannatamente eccitate l’idea che sia Sherlock a decidere tutto quanto. Anche se, dal canto tuo, non è esattamente vero che non fai nulla. Non sei certo una bambola di pezza stretta tra le sue mani, tanto per cominciare non hai smesso un solo istante di accarezzargli la schiena. Ogni suo bacio sulla bocca riceve la tua risposta partecipe e sì, forse un po’ dominante lì lo sei in questo, perché Sherlock te lo ritrovi a gemere fra le braccia e a cederti appena. Ma è la forza dell’abitudine, una alla quale lui si abitua in fretta e che sembra apprezzare in maniera particolare. Così come gli piace il tuo levargli i vestiti di dosso. Dopo che gli hai fatto scivolare la vestaglia a terra, infatti, senti le sue labbra tirarsi e una risatina sottile inondare il silenzio. Risatina che si allarga quando cominci a dedicarti ai dannatissimi troppi bottoni della sua camicia.  
«Stupide asole» ti lamenti, accennando a un lieve imbarazzo. Sherlock ride di nuovo e questa volta tenta di aiutarti ed è così che vi ritrovate a inciamparvi le dita una sull’altra, in un tentativo goffo di liberarvi un semplice indumento. Camicia che finisce sul pavimento in un fruscio delicato, un attimo più tardi te la sei già dimenticata.  
«Andiamo in camera» mormora al tuo orecchio, è bastato che te lo dicesse e ti senti accendere dall’eccitazione. Ti stai rendendo conto che serve meno di una parola per far sì che la tua mente si azzeri e il piacere si allarghi. Dev’essere l’effetto Sherlock, realizzi accelerando il passo.  
  
   
È l’imbarazzo a cogliere entrambi nell’attimo stesso in cui la chiave gira nella toppa. Vi siete chiusi dentro, una misura necessaria con una bambina di sei anni che potrebbe entrare da un momento all’altro e scoprirvi a fare sesso, prospettiva che ti terrorizza abbastanza. Quando varcate la soglia la stanza è immersa nel buio ed è anche piuttosto fredda, sufficiente a farti scivolare un brivido giù lungo la schiena. Non hai più la camicia addosso, realizzi e i pantaloni sono già slacciati. State per fare l’amore ed è dannatamente eccitante la sola idea. Lentamente, sollevi il viso fino a scorgere il suo sguardo e lo scopri liquido, agitato dal nervosismo e dalla paura di sbagliare qualcosa che ancora non deve averlo lasciato. Le sue guance sono ancora rosse e hai la sensazione che le dita gli tremino appena. Non sembra più l’irruente amante di poco fa, è come se l’aver oltrepassato quella soglia l’avesse fatto realizzare di tutto. E quindi si agita e guarda al letto con aria preoccupata.  
«Saranno diciotto anni che non lo faccio più, quindi non aspettarti grandi cose.»  
«Non importa, sarai perfetto. Anzi, lo sei già» tenti di rassicurarlo e in parte ottieni la reazione che vuoi perché ti sembra più rilassato di prima.  
«E per il preservativo? Perché so che entrambi siamo a posto, ma magari tu vuoi usarlo lo stesso. Io ho comprato un paio di scatole.»  
«Un paio?» ridi, liberandoti definitivamente di tutti i vestiti che hai addosso e che lasci da una parte. Sherlock ancora è in parte vestito e adesso ti guarda, fermo come se ne sta a pochi passi dalla porta. Ti getta un’occhiata eloquente all’inguine e la sua espressione cambia di nuovo, adesso è lievemente più maliziosa. Tutta la paura di poco fa sembra essere svanita.  
«Beh, tu sei piuttosto abbondante in quello. Più di me. Non aveva molto senso comprare profilattici della stessa misura.»  
«Come facevi a saperlo?» gli domandi, scettico, mentre decidi di sederti sul letto. Il discorso che state facendo è poco romantico e te ne rendi conto esattamente in quel momento, ma fa parte di tutti quei passaggi necessari che vi renderanno ancora più intimi. Sei sempre stato convinto di esserlo con lui, avete fin da subito avuto un buon rapporto anche dal punto di vista fisico, ma questo va oltre. Supera di gran lunga i vostri limiti e parlarne può essere utile a farti rendere conto che qualcosa è cambiato.  
«Andiamo, John» si lamenta lui con quel tono divertito che di solito ha quando dici un’idiozia. Il più delle volte si riferisce ai casi che seguite, quando ti ritrovi ammonito per una sciocchezza che, a suo dire, hai detto e che potevi tenerti per te. Adesso invece si riferisce ad altro, ma il modo di fare è praticamente lo stesso. Se non fosse per quella vena di lussuria che scorgi nel suo sguardo e che ti incoraggia a tirartelo addosso, crederesti che ti sta prendendo in giro. Non è così e lo realizzi dopo che lo vedi franarti addosso. Sherlock ride. È bellissimo, eccitato e adesso nudo. Dove sono i suoi pantaloni non lo sai e neanche t’interessa. Sai che è splendido e basta. Forte nella sua muscolatura definita, ma strabordante di quella grazia tutta sua che lo rende un mix potenzialmente letale di sensualità e perversione.  
«Viviamo insieme da anni, credi che non sappia quanto ce l’hai grosso? Non sai quante fantasie ho archiviato nel mio palazzo mentale che riguardano le tue dimensioni, farebbero arrossire un reggimento.»  
«Fantasie, eh?» gli domandi, furbo. Lo hai capito che nessuno di voi ha realmente voglia di indugiare in questo discorso frivolo, eppure non riesci a trattenerti dal provocarlo e poi vi aiuta ad alleggerire la tensione. Da lui quindi non sai bene che cosa aspettarti, d’altronde è tutto nuovo ma così come ti auguravi, Sherlock reagisce. Si avvicina al tuo orecchio, tira il lobo coi denti e subito dopo sussurra uno: «Adesso te ne faccio vedere una, di quelle fantasie» che ti fa rabbrividire. Vorresti rispondere e continuare a flirtare un pochino, ma è esattamente allora che ti rendi conto che le chiacchiere sono finite. Sherlock già sta scivolando tra le tue gambe e tu sei a un passo da sentirti perduto.  
   
Sai perfettamente quello che sta per fare e il tuo cervello, bastardamente, ti fa ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno te l’ha preso in bocca. Saranno passati anni da allora e di sicuro, pensi appena dopo che ha iniziato a leccartelo con voluttuosa lentezza, nessuno te ne ha mai fatto uno così. Dio, è incredibile. Pazzesco. Ma dove avrà imparato, ti viene di chiedergli. Cosa che non fai perché sei troppo impegnato a boccheggiare e a spalancare gli occhi come un idiota. Ti viene anche la voglia di invocare tutti i santi del paradiso e ringraziarli d’essere al mondo, ma di nuovo non fai nulla se non gemere. Biascichi il suo nome a parole strozzate, ma ne esce un suono strano. Mormori frasi senza senso, preghiere senza un Dio a cui rivolgerle. Perché sì, Sherlock è perfetto e bravissimo, ma su questo non avevi alcun dubbio. Ha quelle labbra che sembrano fatte per fare pompini perché, Cristo, muove la lingua in un modo che non credevi potesse essere possibile. E così come ormai ritieni d’aver capito, Sherlock non risparmia niente. Scende sui testicoli e li succhia avidamente, poi risale lungo il pene ormai gonfio e duro e lo lecca accennando a un ritmo preciso che ti fa perdere la testa. Sei sicuro che se va avanti ancora in questo modo finirai col venirgli in bocca, ed è l’ultima cosa che vuoi fare perché sarebbe un peccato se finisse tutto così presto. E la situazione peggiora quando senti un dito farsi strada dentro di te. A quel punto il tuo corpo si inarca e istintivamente tenti di impalarti su quel dito che ti sta facendo impazzire, alla ricerca di un piacere che riesce a sfuggirti lasciandoti inappagato. All’inizio è strano, non fastidioso ma è una situazione insolita. Il bruciore più immediato viene offuscato dal piacere esperto che lui riesce a tirarti fuori, credi ne sappia più di te in faccende di sesso perché non hai la minima idea di cosa stia facendo, ma ti sta bene così (purché continui). No, Sherlock non smette di succhiartelo, nemmeno dopo che inserisce un secondo dito e quindi anche un terzo. Ora fa un po’ più male, ma è sopportabile e soltanto perché lui riesce a distarti a dovere. E se fossi un po’ più lucido noteresti anche il modo delicato in cui ti allarga e come cerca di non farti troppo male, credi che ti scalderebbe anche il cuore oltre che lo stomaco. Purtroppo sei tanto offuscato che ti pare già faticoso un normale respirare.  
«Pensi di essere pronto?» ti domanda a un certo punto. Ha smesso di prendertelo in bocca, ma non ha tolto le dita da dove stavano. Con l’altra mano ti accarezza il torace, i suoi ricci ti fanno il solletico in una stimolazione che è il colpo di grazia finale. Lui ti parla, ma tu a fatica realizzi ciò che ha detto. Hai gli occhi chiusi, la bocca spalancata in cerca dell’aria che ti manca e le mani artigliate alle lenzuola. Lo stronzo ti ha sfiorato la prostata proprio quando stavi per rispondere, e tu ti ritrovi a domandarti se stia cercando di farti godere o di fartela pagare per qualcosa. Ad ogni modo non sai cosa gli detto, ma devi aver urlato tanto che temi d’aver svegliato l’intero vicinato.  
«John, ti senti bene?» chiede e questa volta è preoccupato, ma tu annuisci e lo fai frettolosamente. «S-sto bene, è solo che… è tutto così intenso. Però sì, fa-fallo.» Nel dirlo hai tentennato appena, e questa volta è la paura a parlare. Non la stessa di prima, questa non è fatta dello sciocco terrore di non essere abbastanza. È più che altro tensione e lui deve essersene reso conto, perché scende a baciarti le labbra e a rassicurarti, dicendoti che farà più piano che riesce. No, neanche Sherlock Holmes deve avere molte parole da parte, perché le dita gli tremano intanto che si lubrifica con della vasellina recuperata non sai dove. Il fiato gli si spezza e per questo preferisce tacere e continuare a fare ciò che deve. Non vorresti, ma tremi dopo che ti solleva le gambe portandosele sopra le spalle. Questa volta la paura si fa più intensa ed è una sensazione strana perché ti senti esposto e vulnerabile. Dannatamente suo anche se, tecnicamente, non ha fatto ancora nulla. È stupendo sentirsi così ed è anche terrificante. La fiducia che stai avendo in lui in questo momento è totalizzante, tanto quanto sensazione dell’amore che provate uno per l’altro e che t’investe in pieno. È in quel momento, mentre ti penetra piano, che capisci che ti sta dando quel che non pensava sarebbe riuscito a dare a nessuno. Lo credevate difficile, quasi impossibile eppure stato così facile arrivare fin qui che ti senti un po’ stupido nell’esserti fatto così tanti problemi. Ma a questo non vuoi più pensare, perché lui ti è già entrato dentro e il mondo attorno a voi sembra essere sparito.  
   
  
Sì, il dolore all’inizio è intenso. Tanto da far male e da ringraziare il suo restarsene immobile dentro di te. Ha appoggiato la testa sulla tua spalla e tu distrattamente passi le dita tra i ricci dei suoi capelli. Ti senti così in pace con te stesso che fatichi quasi a respirare da tanto è bello, perché è come se tutte le tessere di un puzzle fossero andate finalmente a posto. Come se avessi capito qual è il tuo posto nel mondo. È sempre stato così meraviglioso fare l’amore con qualcuno? Non lo credi davvero, anzi pensi che il merito sia suo. Vostro, per la precisione. Di quel voi due che tanto avete sognato e che finalmente è diventato reale. Gliel’hai già detto che lo ami? Forse non abbastanza, magari non se ne rende conto. Ma non lo dirai adesso, quello è riservato per un altro momento. Uno diverso. Ora dev’esserci soltanto il piacere che, intenso, monta fra voi.  
«Guardami» lo dici in un fiato, con la voce rotta per l’emozione e l’eccitazione che sta crescendo. Lo dici scacciando via un dolore che si fa sempre più sordo. Lui ancora sta fermo dentro di te e ti viene un po’ da ridere, perché ti sei quasi convinto che se non gli dicessi di muoversi rimarrebbe sempre così. Sarebbe così da lui!  
«Guardami» ripeti e sì, adesso lo fa. Solleva il viso da dove l’aveva incassato, tra il cuscino e la tua spalla e posa gli occhi nei tuoi. Le pupille sono dilatate e liquide. Lo sguardo velato di una gioia che non sa più come fare per venire fuori. Forse sono lacrime, magari è un distillato di gioia pura. Non lo sai, sai solo che gli accarezzi il volto e segni i contorni delle labbra con le punte delle dita, e che lui sospira.  
«È bellissimo» sussurra «è la cosa più bella che ho fatto in vita mia, John.» E nel dirlo la sua voce trema ed è sottile come se avesse faticato a uscire. Deve aver anche balbettato, inceppandosi su una parola o due, ma al momento non te ne importa perché devi baciarlo subito altrimenti senti che morirai. Infatti lo fai ed è appassionato, il vostro cercavi, ma anche lieve e delicato. Innamorato.  
«Spingi, Sherlock» mormori con voce arrochita dalla passione. «Spingi.» Questa volta non c’è risposta, solo un assenso ma è poco meno di un cenno e poi ogni cosa sparisce e fa spazio a un piacere intenso, che cresce spinta dopo spinta. Attimo dopo attimo. I suoi capelli sono di nuovo sul tuo petto, ti solleticano la pelle sensibile. Tu ami i suoi capelli e infatti intrecci le dita ai ricci e li tiri appena verso di te, facendogli capire che vuoi anche le sue labbra. Lo baci e lui fa altrettanto, accarezzandoti la lingua con la sua intanto che si spinge con forza. È sempre più dentro, ogni volta più veloce. E ha ragione, pensi ottenebrato dal godimento, è la cosa più bella del mondo. Voi due che fate questo senza pensare a nient’altro, lasciando fuori i problemi e le paranoie e quel passato fatto anche di cose orribili, ma che state superando con una determinazione che nasce unicamente dall’amore. Perché lo ami più di quanto tu abbia mai amato nessuno e perché ci rimarresti per sempre, qui con lui. Lui che si spinge dentro di te e che fa quello che gli avevi detto. Quel fottimi che anche adesso aleggia fra di voi e che fa diventare i suoi movimenti quasi rabbiosi, di certo potenti. È bellissimo, tutto. Lo è lui, la sua irruenza, il suo essere appena un po’ impacciato con queste mani che non sanno dove prenderti. Lo è nei baci scomposti che dà, nell’espressione deformata dal piacere. Sì, è stupendo e perfetto nel suo non esserlo affatto. E anche dopo che tutto è finito e che i fumi dell’orgasmo vi hanno abbandonato, tu ti rendi conto che vivere per sempre così sarebbe l’ideale. Esistere ma fatti di un unico essere. Ridi al pensiero, perché sai che lui direbbe che non c’è niente d’interessante nella perfezione e probabilmente ha anche ragione. Sì, tutto è finito adesso. Non è durato molto, ma avrete tempo per rifarvi e poi qualcuno direbbe che non la quantità del tempo che si passa insieme, a contare, quanto la qualità di ciò che si fa. E di qualità ne hai vista da vendere, ti dici ridendo come un idiota. E per assurdo è allora che ci ripensi, tra una risata e l’altra mentre Sherlock ti sta ancora addosso e respira affannosamente, con la sua testa che è un dolce peso sul tuo petto e quei benedetti ricci che ti solleticano la pelle ancora sensibile. Lo fai con lui ancora dentro e i muscoli indolenziti, con la porta chiusa, i vestiti ovunque e Rosie di sopra. In un barlume di lucidità ti torna in mente quella favola, quella del tritone innamorato e del pirata che non sapeva amare. E questa volta la tua risata si fa più aperta, ma a divertirti è la tua lentezza esasperante e il fatto che hai capito soltanto adesso che la descrizione che ha fatto di voi due è molto più profonda di quanto non credevi. Lui è il pirata, l’uomo che vive con un proprio senso di giustizia e che segue il vento delle proprie convinzioni. Il pirata che salpa in cerca di tesori e misteri da svelare. Mentre tu sei il tritone, nel suo ideale forse un essere perfetto così com’è o più probabilmente un qualcuno che lui ritiene essere irraggiungibile. Di un altro mondo.  
«A cosa pensi?» ti chiede, ora è scivolato fuori da te e ti sta accanto. Lento, accarezza i tratti del tuo volto. Cielo, ti sembra il gesto più dolce che esista.  
«Al tritone solo e triste e al pirata che non sapeva amare.» Sherlock sorride, in un lampo ti rendi conto che capisce dove vuoi andare a parare, ma ti lascia fare. Incredibilmente non si mette in cattedra, facendoti presente che quella è soltanto una storia e che non dovresti stare a pensarci troppo, visto che è stupido rimuginare su una favola. Al contrario resta a sentire con la testa appoggiata alla mano e uno sguardo consapevole addosso, è perché sa che è molto più di una semplice favola per bambini e che è la vostra, di storia.  
«Ne hanno fatti tanti di progressi, non credi?»  
«Oh, direi di sì» scherza lui, in tono leggero e divertito. Ride, ti accarezza con le dita, è bellissimo e tuo. Non puoi non pensare che sia tuo.  
«Ma restano comunque di due mondi diversi, voglio dire uno è un tritone e vive nel mare, mentre l’altro è un pirata che cavalca le onde con la sua nave.»  
«Buffa scelta di parole, considerato ciò che abbiamo appena fatto, John. Comunque vai avanti.» Tu sbuffi, rotei lo sguardo verso l’alto e in un impeto ti siedi sulle sue cosce. Fa ancora male e te ne ricordi allora, lui si preoccupa della tua espressione tirata e dolorante, ma subito lo tranquillizzi. Non hai intenzione di fare nulla, ma ti piace l’idea di metterlo sotto e farlo tacere ogni tanto. Anzi, ti piace da matti l’idea di metterlo sotto.  
«Quello che intendevo è che sono persone diverse, ma che stanno incredibilmente bene insieme ed è questa la cosa importante, no?»  
«Credo di sì, capitano Watson» annuisce, cercando un bacio che però non gli concedi, lui ricade tra i cuscini e monta un delizioso broncio. «E comunque a noi è andata meglio.»  
«Perché? Anche loro sono felici e stanno insieme» puntualizzi. State davvero questionando su una storia?  
«Perché uno è un pesce e l’altro è un uomo, come te lo immagini il sesso? Io con difficoltà, lo confesso. Io e te invece» mormora, allacciando le braccia al tuo collo e tirandoti giù e questa volta reclamando un bacio vero e proprio «ci incastriamo benissimo insieme e, credimi, faremo tante di quelle cose da oggi in avanti che faticherai a tenere il ritmo, capitano.»  
«Questa è tutta da vedere.» E appena dopo che lo dici riprendi a baciarlo perché non hai intenzione di perdere altro tempo. Sì, dopo lo fate di nuovo. Avete tante cose da sperimentare, come ha detto anche Sherlock poco fa. E questa volta è lui a stare sotto e tu a prenderlo con foga, quasi con rabbia dato che non ti risparmi nemmeno tu. Al contrario sei un po’ rude e scopri che gli piace persino essere sculacciato, cosa che ti eccita oltre ogni dire. E poi lo fate di nuovo, questa volta sotto la doccia e poi ancora in cucina, ma forse è il giorno dopo. O quello dopo ancora. Non lo sai. Il tempo scorre così lento da quando Mrs Hudson ha preso Rosie e l’ha portata da sua sorella per il fine settimana, che non sai più nemmeno che giorno è oggi. Forse non importa neanche che tu lo sappia, ti basta Sherlock e va bene così.  
   
   
   
  
 **Fine**  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La storia che verrà raccontata ricorderà un po’ tanto quella della sirenetta.  
> [2]Curiosità: sarebbe un minion, ma siccome Sherlock non conosce affatto queste cose (e se le ha viste non le ricorda) ha iniziato a rinominarlo Mr Zolfo e così tutti l’hanno chiamato così.  
> [3]Questo pezzo è una mia rielaborazione di un dialogo presente in una storia pubblicata su Efp fino a un due/tre anni fa, che però è sparita dal sito. Dato che non ricordo titolo e autore, su suggerimento dell’amministrazione, faccio presente che nel caso in cui l’autore dovesse riconoscerla come propria sono disposta a creditare l’ispirazione o, su richiesta, anche a cancellare la citazione stessa.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: Ho già scritto lemon in passato, anche a rating rosso, ma mai così. Questa è credo la cosa più erotica che ho scritto e non ritengo ancora si possa addebitare al genere perché l’erotismo è altro, ma comunque… volevo fare un esperimento e son felice d’averlo fatto. Ringrazio le ragazze del gruppo Boys Love per tutti i consigli che mi hanno dato in merito ai dubbi su questo e sul capitolo precedente.


	4. Parte quarta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene una lemon molto diversa dalle mie solite, c’è un’altra scena di sesso esplicita, ma in aggiunta troverete anche del dirty talk piuttosto spinto, quindi se avete problemi o difficoltà a leggere vi consiglio di evitare la seconda parte del capitolo (ho segnato la divisione con un asterisco).

Hai piacevolmente perso la cognizione del tempo, il che significa che non sai che ore siano, né quanto tempo sia passato da che avete finito di fare l’amore. Ed è una sensazione di pace assoluta quella in cui vivi in questo momento, di sicuro nuova e nella quale ami crogiolarti. Siete stesi sul letto e vi guardate, guardate e basta. Senza far nulla se non sorridervi o qualche volta accarezzarvi, cercando le dita dell’altro per baciarne delicatamente le nocche. In silenzio perché le parole non servono, ne avete spese fin troppe. Siete semplicemente voi, a godervi ciò che siete e questa nuova e stupefacente realtà in cui siete insieme come una vera coppia. Finalmente e dopo anni che vi fate del male, che soffrite e tacete, ora potete godervi ciò che siete diventati senza trattenere nulla. Non avete fretta di fare le cose, procedere con lentezza sembra la soluzione migliore e infatti addirittura sonnecchi di tanto in tanto, ma il tuo tenere gli occhi chiusi non dura mai troppo. Fallisci nel tentativo di dormire e non ti dispiace nemmeno, avrete tempo anche per quello. Ma non adesso. Adesso c’è solo lui che ti sta di fronte, steso su un fianco e che è, oh, così bello e così meravigliosamente tuo che fremi al sol pensarci. E senti di poter andare avanti in quel modo per tutta quanta la tua vita, se non fosse che è Sherlock a spezzare il silenzio. Ti riporta alla realtà e lo fa in un sussurro, sorprendendoti per ciò che ha da dire.

«Ho fame» mormora, ed è così poco da lui che scoppi in una risata fragorosa. Un divertimento aperto e sincero che spazza via ogni traccia di quiete. Ma tu lo adori anche per questo, perché riesce a sorprenderti e a sconvolgere piacevolmente il tuo mondo e lo ami talmente che ti manca il respiro, tanto che la tua risata a un certo punto si smorza e finisce in un eco lontano, fatto di te che guardi il vuoto e che ti rendi conto che è successo davvero. Inspirare costa quasi una dolorosa fatica, eri certo che niente avrebbe potuto turbarti, ma il modo in cui le sensazioni t’investono ti sconvolge e sconquassa lo stomaco. Lo ami e basta, e viverci insieme è qualcosa di meraviglioso e ti dai dell’idiota perché avresti dovuto rendertene conto prima. Se solo avessi visto, se soltanto avessi capito, se non fossi così stupidamente ottuso, John Watson, avresti avuto prima questa felicità.

«Dove sei?» chiede, probabilmente preoccupato dal tuo guadare diritto nel vuoto. Stavi ridendo e ora non lo fai più, al contrario fissi il niente con aria assorta, ma le pieghe del tuo sguardo lasciano intendere che non si tratta di pensieri positivi. E lui lo sa, perché lui riesce a leggerti come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare. E ora sembra infastidito dal tuo non rispondere o forse è il persistere che hai nel lasciarti andare a tutti quei cattivi pensieri, che tanto hanno condizionato la tua maniera di agire negli ultimi anni, a farlo arrabbiare. Non lo sai con certezza. Quel che diviene ovvio è che è più nervoso rispetto a poco fa.  
«Pensavo che se avessi notato prima quanto sei meraviglioso, forse avremmo avuto tutto questo già anni fa.» Sherlock sbuffa, si volta supino e prende a guardare il soffitto. Sembra quasi non badare a te e, in effetti, evita a tutti i costi i tuoi occhi. È come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere e lo intuisci perché l’irritazione è diventata altro, probabilmente senso di colpa. Non sai se lo hai contagiato con la tua negatività, oppure se gli hai ricordato qualcosa di spiacevole. Di sicuro te ne dispiaci, gravandoti per l’ennesima volta la responsabilità della sua infelicità. Ti eri ripromesso di non farlo più star male, ma a quanto pare fallisci miseramente in ogni tentativo.  
«Ci penso spesso, sai» esordisce e ora è diverso il suo atteggiamento. Pare triste o ancora più colpevole, ma di che cosa davvero non lo sai. «Delle volte mi pento di non avertelo detto prima, ma poi penso che se tra me e te fosse successo qualcosa quando ancora c’era Moriarty, io avrei scelto un altro modo di sconfiggerlo. Non mi sarei gettato da quel tetto e non ti avrei fatto credere che sarei morto. Tu non avresti conosciuto Mary e Rosie non esisterebbe. E quando arrivo a questo punto mi sento un mostro, perché adoro quella bambina come se fosse figlia mia.» A quel punto si ferma, sospira ma al contrario di quanto vorresti ancora non si volta. Dovresti dirgli che hai pensato le stesse cose e che ti sei sentito altrettanto in colpa, ma non lo fai. Non ne hai il tempo perché subito lui riprende a parlare: «Io credo che non dobbiamo più pensare a queste cose, è andata come è andata. Ora abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, John, non sprechiamola pensando a quello che sarebbe potuto essere, ma preoccupiamoci invece a ciò che è qui e adesso.» E sì, ha ragione e te ne rendi conto in quel momento, quando finisce il proprio ragionamento e si volta appena, regalandoti un sorriso dolce e bellissimo in egual misura. Sembra lontano dall’amante appassionato ed esperto che ti ha fatto impazzire di piacere, adesso è solo un ragazzo un po’ cresciuto che ti sta dicendo che ti ama e non sa più come farti capire che devi smetterla di farti tanti problemi.  
«Non pensiamoci più» gli dici, annuendo e ora ne sei ben convinto. La promessa la suggelli con un bacio, uno di quelli a fior di labbra anch’esso lontano dall’ardore del sesso e che si deposita lieve e subito vola via. Lui sorride ed è ancora più bello dopo che l’hai baciato così. Se non esistesse il mondo sarebbe un po’ più brutto, ne sei convinto.  
 

Alla fine lo hai capito, che ore erano perché lentamente avete fatto ritorno alla realtà. La vostra breve discussione non l’hai dimenticata, è ancora lì che alleggerisce il cuore e ti fa sentire libero. Ma non ti senti ancora in pace con te stesso perché c’è un’altra cosa che hai bisogno di confessargli; un sentimento che il tuo breve ritorno nell’esercito ha riportato a galla e del quale vuoi renderlo partecipe. Sono da poco passate le nove e mezza quando esci dalla doccia, dopodiché fai abbastanza in fretta a recuperare un paio di vestiti morbidi che avevi nella borsa e a raggiungerlo in soggiorno. Avete deciso di abbandonare il letto e la ragione principale è che Sherlock ha fame e anche tu a dire il vero, come gli hai fatto notare. E quindi avete ordinato da Angelo, il solo di cui vi fidiate e che prontamente vi ha preparato due porzioni di lasagne e una bottiglia di vino rosso. Non hai idea di come abbia fatto a farsi arrivare tutto in così poco tempo, ma ormai hai smesso di chiederti quali risorse sia solito usare per ottenere praticamente tutto senza pagare e in pochissimo tempo (anche se sei sicuro che questa sera abbia scomodato uno degli irregolari soltanto per farsi portare la cena, e non escludi che non l’abbia già fatto in passato), anche perché quando rientri in soggiorno lui ha già preparato tutto. Ti piace questa versione di Sherlock, che è un po’ insolita considerato che prepara al massimo tè e caffè, e soltanto perché teme che non lo si prepari come si dovrebbe. Quindi il suo apparecchiare un’improvvisata tavola per due in salotto, è una vera novità. Davanti al camino ha steso una coperta, sopra al tavolinetto basso ha sistemato la bottiglia, che è appena stata stappata e infine una porzione di lasagne aspetta solo che tu ti faccia avanti. Lo stomaco brontola rumorosamente quando il profumo arriva a stuzzicare le tue narici, era quel che ti ci voleva dopo due settimane di cibo da caserma.  
«Il profumo è invitante» gli dici, sedendoti a terra al suo fianco e non trattenendoti dall’addentare avidamente una buona forchettata.  
«Angelo è sempre il migliore, John» ti risponde lui con fare saggio, riempiendoti il bicchiere. L’atmosfera fra voi è piacevole e, di sicuro aiutato dal vino, riesci a rilassarti quel tanto che ti è sufficiente da farti sentire un po’ meglio. La negatività sta scivolando via e che sia merito dell’alcool, del cibo o del sesso spettacolare che avete fatto, questo davvero non lo sai però riesci a percepire la felicità montare poco a poco. E sarà per lo stomaco pieno o magari hai capito che lo ami alla follia e non vuoi più nascondergli niente, ma questa volta ti senti davvero di dover parlare. Perché mentre eri alla base hai riflettuto su certi aspetti della tua vita passata e presente, che non ti senti di tacere. E hai appena finito di mangiare quando prendi coraggio, con una sorsata decisa svuoti anche il calice che hai davanti, quindi ti lasci ricadere all’indietro impattando contro la poltrona ed è allora che il tuo discorso ha inizio.  
«Devo dirti una cosa, Sherlock» esordisci e lui annuisce, sembra consapevole. Chiaramente lo aveva intuito e questo perché è da sciocchi sperare di nascondergli qualcosa, ma al contrario di quanto avrebbe fatto sino poco tempo fa, preferisce lasciarti fare e non ribattere con un commento sarcastico. Non rimarca il fatto che già l’avesse capito o che era ovvio da come ti comportavi, più semplicemente sorseggia quell’ottimo vino rosso che ha espressamente richiesto ad Angelo. E ora che lo osservi da così vicino, ti sembra quasi d’aver intravisto un lieve tremore. Ha forse paura? Teme ciò che stai per dirgli o forse crede che lo stai rifiutando? Non può pensarlo veramente, non dopo quello che avete fatto o ciò che vi siete detti. Probabilmente sarebbe più saggio chiarire che non lo stai lasciando, ma preferisci evitare d’imbarcarti in un simile discorso. È meglio che tu prosegua per la tua strada, perché lui deve sapere che è la tua famiglia. Fa parte di quelle innegabili verità che per troppo tempo ti sei rifiutato d’ammettere a te stesso, e che ora premono per uscire.  
«E non m’importa se l’hai dedotto oppure no, ma ho bisogno di dirtelo perché andare alla base, anche se per un incarico diverso da quello che avevo una tempo, mi ha fatto provare delle sensazioni che non provavo più da tanto e io…» Giunto a questo punto però tentenni, non sai se quelle che stai per usare siano le parole giuste o meno. Non vorresti mai che fraintendesse o che la prendesse per il verso sbagliato. Eppure devi farlo e lo devi a lui così come a te stesso.  
«Sarà stato l’indossare di nuovo una divisa o il cameratismo che c’è con i ragazzi, non so spiegartelo, ma ho sentito un po’ di nostalgia.» Sherlock non risponde immediatamente, si limita ad annuire e per un istante neanche ti guarda negli occhi. Anzi, preferisce puntare lo sguardo altrove e tu ti senti quasi perduto perché è evidente che si sta nascondendo te e adesso non hai idea di come fare per tentare di capire che cosa gli stia passando per la mente. Ti sembra triste o addirittura arrabbiato, ma non sei certo di nulla e tutto ciò che ti rimane da fare è tacere e aspettare che si decida a dirtelo da sé.  
«Tu stai pensando di tornarci, non è vero?» E sì, questa volta l’hai sentita. La sua voce tremare appena, il tono soffocato dal dubbio che sia proprio quella la verità a cui è arrivato. Hai percepito l’angoscia e il peso di una consapevolezza che gli grava sul cuore che non è in grado di scacciare. Ed è in quel momento che capisci che è spaventato, teme che tu voglia tornare nell’esercito e lasciare lui e Rosie da soli ad aspettare il tuo ritorno. Ha paura. Questa è la realtà e, poiché tutto quello che avete fatto questa notte e ciò che vi siete detti, è stata una dura conquista, vedersi strappare tutto quanto dalle mani da un amore più antico e più duraturo di quello che (o almeno così crede) provi per lui, lo fa stare male.  
«L’ho capito quando hai accettato. Non fraintendermi, ero orgoglioso che avessero pensato a te per quell’incarico, ma non credevo avresti mai accettato. Con Rosie a cui badare, il lavoro in ambulatorio e quello con me, pensavo non t’interessasse. Ma poi hai detto sì e lo vedevo che ci volevi andare veramente e lì ho capito che se non facevo qualcosa avrei rischiato di vederti andar via di nuovo, ma questa volta non avrei avuto nulla con cui giustificarmi. Sarebbe stata soltanto colpa mia. Quel giorno in stazione ti ho detto che volevo venire a letto con te, perché speravo che la prospettiva di una vita da coppia bastasse a tenerti qui a Londra. Ma la settimana scorsa, quando siamo venuti a trovarvi e ti ho visto con la divisa addosso, mi sono reso conto che meditavi di tornare e se è così io ti aspetterò, John. E voglio che tu sappia che questo non cambia nulla fra noi, io e Rosie ti aspetteremo.» Lo fai in quel momento, ti avvicini a lui con una frenesia non trattenuta e gli prendi le mani fra le tue. Vorresti abbracciarlo di slancio e baciarlo con passione, perché più trascorri dei momenti a fianco di quell’uomo e più è capace di sorprenderti. Ciononostante ti trattieni dal farlo, limitandoti a guardarlo diritto negli occhi. Lo capisci da come ti fissa in rimando, che non se l’aspettava perché è stupito e forse anche un po’ spaventato da ciò che potresti rispondere.

«No, non ci voglio tornare.» E mentre lo dici vedi le sue espressioni cambiare, la tristezza scompare e al suo posto si fa strada un miscuglio indefinito di felicità e sollievo. «Ti ho detto quelle cose perché voglio che fra noi ci siano più segreti o parole non dette, tu dovevi sapere quello che mi è passato per la testa mentre stavo là. Sherlock» e intanto che lo dici ti concedi di dargli una lieve carezza sul volto. Lui chiude gli occhi, subito li riapre e quindi si lascia andare a un sospiro tremante. «Per tanto tempo l’esercito è stato tutto ciò che avevo, dopo che mia madre è morta la mia famiglia si è distrutta e mio padre e Harry si sono rivelati per ciò che erano, ovvero due egoisti insensibili. Mi sono arruolato non soltanto perché ero in cerca d’avventura e volevo fare il medico in zone di guerra, e l’università non potevo permettermela, ma perché cercavo un qualcosa a cui appartenere. E l’esercito me l’ha data, mi ha dato tutto ciò che desideravo: amici, fratelli, persone fidate a cui potevo dire tutto e che non mi giudicavano. Loro mi hanno fatto studiare, mi hanno accudito, fatto divertire e soffrire, e tornarci mi ha fatto rivivere quel periodo in cui la divisa per me era tutto. E sì, è stato bello e amerò sempre l’esser stato un soldato e amerei il poter veder reintegrati i miei gradi, però amo di più quello che ho qui adesso. Sherlock» dici, accarezzandogli di nuovo il viso che questa volta guidi in direzione del tuo sguardo. Per un istante lo aveva evitato, come se fosse stato schiacciato dal peso di quanto gli stavi dicendo. Ora però non ti ignora più, ma persiste a fissarti con quella bocca aperta e gli occhi sgranati.  
«Ho passato una vita intera a cercare qualcosa a cui appartenere e da che ti ho incontrato ho sentito di far parte di te, anche se ci ho messo troppo per dirtelo e altrettanto per dimostratelo. Non voglio tornare nell’esercito, io non ho bisogno di un’altra famiglia. La mia è qui, siete tu e Rosie.» No, nemmeno a questo Sherlock risponde. Al contrario sorride appena, poi ti bacia e lo fa con una foga e una passione tale, che temi che possiate rovesciare il tavolino con tutto quel che c’è sopra. È sollevato e lo percepisci dal modo in cui ti stringe, graffia la tua schiena coperta a stento da una maglia leggera e ti attira a sé con quelle sue due lunghissime gambe. Ti abbraccia, quasi soffocandoti ma non t’importa. Te lo senti addosso, attorno, ovunque. Affonda il naso nel tuo collo, annusa il tuo profumo e allora lo senti sorridere. Sì, è decisamente sollevato. Oltre che felice.  
«Perché diavolo ci sei andato se non volevi tornarci?» biascica ed è evidente che è ancora spaventato. «Dio, John, ho avuto così paura. Non dovevi andarci, non dovevi proprio neanche pensare di dire sì o almeno potevi dirmi che era solo per una rimpatriata fra amici.»  
«Guarda il lato positivo» gli dici, allontanandoti appena da lui per poi strappargli un altro bacio. Scegli la leggerezza perché in questo momento ne avete bisogno entrambi e infatti hai mutato la tua espressione, caricandola di malizioso divertimento. Questo discorso te ne ha fatto tornare in mente un altro, uno di cui non ti sei dimenticato e che dovrete approfondire per bene. «Almeno abbiamo una divisa e potrò soddisfare la fantasia di cui mi parlavi.»  
«Oh, John» mormora, parlando sulle tue labbra pur senza baciarle «su quale presupposto basi la teoria che io ne abbia una sola?» Il silenzio cala fra di voi ed è lieve come una piuma, ma carico di tensione una tensione sessuale della quale non ti vergogni e che al contrario alimenti. Sherlock ammicca in tua direzione con un fare astuto e allo stesso tempo consapevole, che gli carica i toni della voce. E intanto che taci persistendo a guardarlo, comprendi che vorresti proprio conoscerle queste sue fantasie.  
«Ti andrebbe di raccontarmele?» domandi e sì, questa volta il suo sorriso e tutto tranne che timido.  
   
 

  
 

*

 

  
   
   
L’atmosfera fra voi è cambiata, lo senti sulla pelle. Lo percepisci addosso. E che sia il vino di quella bottiglia ormai consumata per intero o per ciò che, sai, lui sta per dirti, tu proprio non lo sai. Sei però certo che non sei mai stato così tanto eccitato per una fantasia sessuale che, a dirla tutta, neanche t’appartiene. Al tuo stomaco non sembra importare perché non fa che torcersi e stringersi e intanto che il cuore accelera pericolosamente, temi che non riuscirai a sopravvivere a lungo. Siete irrimediabilmente vicini e non intendi staccartene. Percepisci il suo respiro fiatarti sul collo e quell’abbraccio, nel quale è tornato ad avvinghiarti e dove nasconde il viso, eccitarti oltre ogni dire. Non vi guardate negli occhi, non adesso. Ora ti sussurra all’orecchio e tu ti ritrovi aggrappato a lui, a stringergli le braccia che accarezzi lentamente. Vorresti baciarlo, ma ti trattieni dal farlo come se fosse più importante per te accentuare la tensione che scorre fra voi. Poi a un certo punto, un sospiro più pesante degli altri spezza il silenzio. Suo o tuo, davvero non lo sai. Sai soltanto che sta per parlare e tu ti senti come se ti trovassi sull’orlo di un precipizio e stessi per cadere di sotto.  
«Si può dire che io abbia una sorta di predilezione per i luoghi pubblici» esordisce con queste esatte parole e, sebbene ancora non abbia detto nulla, per te è già abbastanza. Non credevi pensasse cose del genere, a dire il vero lo ritenevi asessuale o comunque disinteressato ai contatti fisici.  
«Succede soltanto da quando ti conosco, prima non avrei mai neanche immaginato di fare certe cose, ma da quando ho capito di provare attrazione per te mi sono ritrovato a fantasticare su certe cose e… mi piacerebbe proprio farle adesso che stiamo insieme. Non ti so spiegare da cosa nasce questo desiderio, per me la maggior parte della gente è idiota. Tutti guardano, ma non osservano. Nessuno si prende la briga di capire chi si trova ad aver di fronte e quindi, beh, perché non approfittarne?» A quel punto smette di parlare, ti si fa più vicino e la voce diventa ancora più bassa e suadente e tu non capisci proprio che intenzioni abbia, a parte quella di farti impazzire. «T’immagini come sarebbe godere tra gente che ti cammina a fianco e che non sa quello che ti sta succedendo? Dio, è così eccitante, John e mi manda fuori di testa il pensare di poterlo fare con te. Sarebbe magnifico se tu accettassi di, ecco di…» Non hai idea di come riesci a capirlo, ma hai la sensazione di sapere dove andrà a parare il discorso che sta facendo. Razionalmente potresti ritenere che ti sei reso conto di un qualche dettaglio e che lo stai rielaborando adesso, più o meno istintivamente, ma la verità è che non te ne frega di come hai fatto per dedurlo. Sei soltanto sicuro che riesci a coglierlo in contropiede e che, per l’ennesima volta stasera, lo sorprendi in qualcosa.  
«Farlo in taxi?» Lui si allontana da te, scioglie l’abbraccio e prende a guadarti negli occhi. Sono grandi, sgranati, liquidi d’eccitazione e così tanto pieni di stupore che fa quasi ridere. Ci hai fantasticato anche tu sopra, e un po’ troppo spesso a dire il vero. Ogni volta entravate in un taxi tra voi scorreva sempre una tensione strana, erotica quasi. Non hai mai detto nulla, né indugiato nel pensiero che potesse nutrire fantasie simili alle tue e soltanto perché preferivi evitare d’illuderti. Ma adesso che è capitato tutto questo, il tuo cervello sta facendo collegamenti che fino a non molto tempo fa erano insperati.  
«Non chiedermi come l’ho capito perché non ne ho idea, ma sarebbe piuttosto arrapante se decidessi, non so, di prendermelo in bocca mentre viaggiamo su un taxi.» Dio, non ci credi che stai davvero dicendo cose del genere. E non che tu sia troppo pudico per questo tipo di linguaggio, ma non l’hai mai fatto prima. In realtà la tua vita sessuale finora è stata abbastanza banale, cioè sei sicuro d’essere piuttosto bravo a letto, ma questo genere di cose non l’hai mai fatto e neanche con Mary, che è stata la tua storia più seria. Hai sempre preferito l’atto pratico alle parole. Tuttavia è evidente che da quando stai con lui hai iniziato a rivalutare tantissime cose, ed è proprio grazie a Sherlock che ti stai rendendo conto che c’è tutto un universo di possibilità e giochi da sperimentare. Come parlarsi in questo modo, per esempio. L’hai sempre trovata una sciocchezza da maniaci, ma per come Sherlock te la sta facendo interpretare significa soprattutto permettere all’altro di conoscere tutti i propri più intimi ragionamenti. E poi sì, è piuttosto arrapante in effetti e più pensi a quanto hai detto, più senti qualcosa dentro di te accendersi. È quello stesso desiderio di lui che hai messo da parte, e che per troppo tempo e hai rinchiuso in un cassetto col preciso intento di soffocarlo. Lo desideri così tanto e in un modo troppo diverso da come l’avete fatto prima, che hai quasi timore a chiederglielo. Se la prendesse, di nuovo, per il verso sbagliato che faresti?  
«Oh, sì» geme lui, gettando la testa all’indietro. Il suo goderne così apertamente, ti riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Sentirlo mugolare in quel modo te lo fa diventare ancora più duro di quanto già non sia. Avanti di questo passo non resisterai molto dall’implorarlo di prendertelo in mano e masturbarti, specialmente se continua ad abbracciarti in questa maniera o non la smette di mordicchiarti il lobo dell’orecchio.  
«Te lo immagini, John?» prosegue. «Dovresti trattenerti dal gridare e ti martorieresti le labbra per non farlo. Poi affonderesti le dita tra i miei capelli, che tireresti di modo che lo prenda tutto in bocca, perché oltre a dover tacere saresti anche costretto a sopprimere l’istinto di spingere. Scommetto che verresti praticamente subito da quanto ne saresti arrapato e, oh John, sarebbe così bello se tu ne facessi uno a me. Quante cose mi piacerebbe che sperimentare, tu non lo sai» mormora, parlandoti sulle labbra prima di baciarle. È un tocco fugace, ma profondo e che ti lascia stordito. Un bacio che subito ti sfugge, lasciandoti inappagato e che ti dà il coraggio necessario per chiedergli di continuare. Ne vuoi ascoltare altre, di fantasie come questa. Anzi, non dovrebbe smettere mai di raccontartele, perché in anni che lo conosci non l’hai mai sentito così vicino come adesso. E tu hai bisogno di questo nuovo Sherlock, devi assolutamente scoprire tutti i suoi desideri più nascosti ovvero tutto quel che fino adesso hai soltanto intravisto.

«Un’altra» biascichi, sentendoti completamente preda di lui e della sua prorompente sensualità. Sherlock non è soltanto bello, non è solo premuroso e attento, è anche capace di attrarti a sé e tenerti calamitato come nessun altro è mai riuscito a fare. E infatti sorride, appena ti sente chiedergliene ancora e lo fa in maniera furba e capace, quella di chi sa esattamente quali tasti premere per farti impazzire. Delle volte, quando lo guardi vedi ancora il ragazzino insicuro e con poca fiducia in se stesso che si nasconde tra le pieghe di una maschera di freddezza. Ma tu sei capace di scorgere ciò che c’è oltre e ogni volta te ne innamori, perché Sherlock Holmes è soprattutto quello. Se ne sta celato sotto all’amante esperto e passionale che è diventato questa notte, ma c’è molto di più dietro e tu lo proteggerai a qualsiasi costo. Ed è per questo che gli accarezzi delicatamente il volto, agitando il rossore delle guance con le punte delle dita. Lui non capisce o forse sì, eppure tace e invece che assecondarti continua col suo racconto.     
«De-decidiamo» balbetta appena su quella prima parola e tu sorridi, consapevole d’essere riuscito a mandarlo in confusione. Credi d’aver capito come funziona il suo cervello, è sufficiente una carezza e uno sguardo per farlo rendere conto di che cosa sai e non sai di lui. «Di-di accettare uno di quegli stupidi inviti di mio fratello per una delle sue noiosissime feste piene di gente straricca e col cervello di una noce, quei posti in cui sei socialmente obbligato a parlare e a essere gentile con tutti. Passiamo la sera a chiacchierare di sciocchezze e io faccio i salti mortali per trattenere la noia e gli sbadigli, specialmente perché per la maggior parte del tempo restiamo separati. Mio fratello vuole sicuramente che io incontri questo o quel tizio. A un certo punto però mi dico che ne ho abbastanza, ti cerco tra la folla e ti trovo al centro della sala dove ho l’impressione che la luce sia più luminosa. Ma è un pensiero illogico, oltre che stupido. E a quel punto mi nascondo da sguardi indiscreti e prendo il cellulare per poterti scrivere. Ti vedo, chiacchieri con gente che non conosci e ti annoi a morte, ma sei troppo convinto che a me interessi di questa serata, per mandarli al diavolo e quindi tenti di resistere. Quando senti il messaggio ne sei sollevato visto che hai una scusa per andartene, ma all’inizio non capisci perché io ti stia scrivendo e infatti mi cerchi con lo sguardo: temi che me ne sia andato. Poi però lo apri. Pensaci, John, gente che ti parla della recita della figlia a scuola e tu che leggi un mio messaggio in cui ti dico che muoio dalla voglia di leccarti le palle. Ti vedo arrossire ed evitare il mio sguardo, ti fingi arrabbiato ma in verità sei eccitato tanto quanto me. Decidi di ignorarmi e anche quando, più tardi, la macchina ci riaccompagna a casa eviti di darmi retta. Io non dico nulla e aspetto, perché lo sappiamo entrambi cosa succederà una volta che avremo varcato la soglia di casa. Saluteremo Mrs Hudson, andremo a controllare Rosie e poi mi scoperai sul tavolo della cucina con ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.»  
«I-interessante» balbetti e hai la sensazione che faccia decisamente più caldo adesso in questa stanza; o forse sei tu? Credi anche di essere più duro rispetto a prima, ma è soltanto un impressione, vero? Lo sai che sono fantasie, di quelle che si fanno la sera prima di addormentarsi e solo perché l’oggetto dei tuoi desideri non è lì accanto a te. Da adolescente ne vivevi a tonnellate di sogni del genere, nella tua testa ti sei fatto la professoressa di matematica almeno una decina di volte. Quindi non dovrebbe esserci niente di eccezionale, perché entrambi sapete che queste cose potrebbero andare diversamente da come Sherlock le sta raccontando o, addirittura, il non succedere affatto. Eppure sentirlo parlare in quel modo ti accende i sensi e a fregarti è l’affinità mentale ovvero quell’unione intellettuale che fra voi è scattata fin dal primissimo incontro al Barts. È questo a sconvolgerti, l’idea di essergli entrato in ogni stanza del palazzo mentale e avergli fatto aprire tutte quelle porte, in cui celava i suoi più profondi pensieri. Mai con nessuno sei stato così intimo. Mai a nessuno sei stato capace di fare questo. Oh, sei un ottimo amante e hai dietro di te hai lasciato schiere di donne soddisfatte. Ma entrare così tanto nel cervello di qualcuno e sconvolgerlo in questo, no, questo non l’hai mai fatto.  
 

Vorresti che smettesse di parlare e che ti masturbasse tanto da farti venire. Vorresti che ti baciasse e stringesse. Vorresti che ti spogliasse e al tempo stesso che non lo facesse, prendendoti così, nell’impeto della passione. E desideri anche con tutto te stesso che continui e infatti glielo chiedi ed è tanta la voglia che hai, che diventa quasi una preghiera.  
«Ancora, per favore ancora.» E lui lo fa, sorride, annuisce, ti bacia di nuovo in un modo più delicato. Sino a che non decide che ne hai abbastanza e lui, implacabile nel suo volerti quasi ignorare e al punto da farti impazzire, non ti dà il tempo di formulare altri paragoni perché il suo racconto è lì che preme per voler essere detto.  
«Lestrade ha un caso che reputa interessante, il che significa che sarà da sei ovvero accettabile, ma niente d’eccezionale. Ad ogni modo è una serata come un’altra, magari un po’ noiosa e infatti decido d’accettare. Lascio Rosie a Mrs Hudson e poi ti chiamo, tu non sei a casa ma stai rientrando da un turno in ambulatorio e ti chiedo di trovarci direttamente sul luogo del delitto. Una volta arrivato lì ti rendi conto che sono un po’ strano, mi domandi se ho la febbre e io ti dico di no, che sto bene. Tu però non ci credi perché ho le pupille dilatate e la faccia tutta rossa. Non sono malato e per quanto io cerchi di fartelo capire, tu insisti nel volermi prendere il polso. Ed è allora che lo noti, perché quando mi guardi negli occhi riesci a capirmi come nessuno mai è stato in grado di fare. E infatti così succede e non ho bisogno di spiegarti che prima di uscire mi sono penetrato un vibratore e che sto impazzendo dal piacere.» Hai le labbra secche, pensi leccandole con la lingua, credi di non avere più voce e per quanto tu deglutisca serve a poco. Hai davvero tanto, ma tanto caldo e non sai più come fare per calmarti, prima o poi esploderai. «Non ho bisogno di dirti che accucciarmi o sedermi per analizzare il cadavere è una tortura meravigliosa. E non ho bisogno neanche di farti sapere che non so più come fare per trovare la concentrazione necessaria a risolvere il caso, perché devo lavorare dovendo far finta di non avercelo duro o non volere che mi scopi. E tu comprendi tutto questo e ci riesci con uno sguardo. E quando poi sono io a domandarti se ti senti bene, tu non resisti. Mi trascini via e ci nascondiamo in un vicolo dove…» Sai bene che non dovresti farlo, ma proprio non ce la fai ad andare avanti ad ascoltarlo. Neanche ne avete parlato e ignori se nella sua non verginità è compreso anche quello, in questo ti affidi completamente a lui. Perché sei certo che ti fermerà se non lo vuole o se è la sua prima volta. In quel caso rallenterai e ci andrai più piano, ma di sicuro non rinuncerai all’idea. E infatti lo rovesci indietro contro quella sua benedetta poltrona, gli tiri giù i pantaloni del pigiama, gioendo nel renderti conto che non porta la biancheria intima. Con impeto gli afferri il sedere, strizzandolo a piene mani ed è allora che lui getta indietro la testa e mormora un: “Sì” tutto eccitato, che ti fa capire che in realtà lo desidera più di te. Dovresti davvero andarci piano, pensi, però sei talmente su di giri che decidi di saltare persino i preliminari. Ne avete fatti abbastanza di quelli, ti dici mentre realizzi che dovrai comunque prepararlo. Ed è a quel punto che ti porti le dita alle labbra nel tentativo di inumidirle un pochino, lui inaspettatamente  t’interrompe.  
«Non è necessario» mormora, recuperando da sotto la poltrona un piccolo barattolo di lubrificante che ti porge immediatamente. «Mi sono preparato mentre ero sotto la doccia.» E no, non ci vedi più. Perché ti ha fregato e lo ha fatto di nuovo e l’idea che ti abbia manipolato ti manda il sangue al cervello. Razionalmente pensi che sarebbe legittimo da parte tua l’essere arrabbiato, dato che non è neanche la prima volta che Sherlock si comporta così e che decide per entrambi, cose nelle quali preferiresti dire la tua opinione. Hai combattuto per anni questo aspetto del suo carattere, ma più di tutto hai combattuto te stesso e il tuo voler ostinatamente negare che quel suo modo di fare in realtà ti piacesse. E oggi, in questa notte, tu lo ami un po’ anche per questo. Perché con lui non è necessario spiegarsi troppo, il più delle volte neanche fai a tempo a pensare di dovergli spiegare qualcosa che lui ha già capito tutto quanto da sé. E questa è una piacevole novità. Con tutte le altre donne che hai avuto, persino con Mary, ti sei ritrovato troppo spesso a ribadire concetti che per te erano ovvi. Un’ovvietà che col tempo finiva con lo stancarti e farti perdere ogni interesse. Ma con lui, oh, con lui non è così. Non lo sarà mai. Sherlock ti stupisce, ti prende in contropiede. Quando sei sicuro di sapere cosa sta per fare, ecco ne fa un qualcosa che invece non t’aspettavi. Lui è la tua indagine da dieci, il tuo caso che non smetterai mai di tentare di risolvere. Lui è un’avventura continua che vivi tutti i giorni e lo vuoi, lo vuoi adesso e con forza. Ed è per questo che lo rovesci sul tappeto, chinandoti su di lui. Baciarlo è il passo successivo. E quindi lo fai sino a intrecciare la lingua con la sua fino a perdersi nella sua mente e nel suo corpo, è ciò che desideri più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Però no, ancora non sei soddisfatto.

«Girati» mormori, mordendo il lobo del suo orecchio. Sherlock annuisce, ha perso l’aria furba di poco fa, ora è soltanto eccitato e ha smesso d’indossare quella maschera da amante esperto che tanto ti ha fatto impazzire. Ora c’è solo lui, il ragazzo che ti ha fatto innamorare di sé. Un ragazzo che adesso è steso sotto di te e ti chiede ciò che tu non vedi l’ora di dargli. E quindi lo fai, lubrificandoti appena e senza perderci troppo tempo e poi entrandogli dentro con un unico, lungo e meraviglioso affondo. Sherlock mugola, s’inarca quando ti sente entrare e quindi sussurra un: «Magnifico» che ti far perdere la testa. Tu gli baci la base del collo, affondi le dita tra i suoi capelli e li spettini leggermente. E poi ancora ti perdi in altre mille altri baci lungo la schiena e intanto con le mani gli strizzi per bene le natiche, aprendole un poco di modo da farti spazio. Non sai davvero che cosa ti trattenga dallo spingere con forza, probabilmente il fatto che sia stupendo anche lo starsene in questo modo, fermo dentro di lui a sentirlo respirare un po’ più affannosamente. Fermo, a vederlo boccheggiare e venirti incontro col sedere, alla ricerca di una profondità maggiore di cui ha bisogno e che tu non gli neghi. Sherlock sa quello che vuole ed è evidente che l’ha già fatto in passato, perché sa come convincerti a sbrigarti. E un istante più tardi lo senti issarsi sui gomiti e voltarsi verso di te. Ha le guance rosse, lo sguardo languido e l’espressione sconvolta dal piacere.  
«Ti vuoi muovere, Jawn?» mormora, felino, lasciandosi poi ricadere sulla coperta. Ed è allora che perdi la testa, a quel punto che con un movimento fluido esci da lui e poi rientri, accelerando di volta in volta il ritmo fino a farlo diventare frenetico. Sherlock non grida, si trattiene e tu un po’ te ne dispiaci, salvo poi renderti conto che c’è Rosie che dorme al piano di sopra. Volevi sentirlo urlare di piacere, ma sarà per la prossima volta. Intanto ti godi ciò che ti dà e, Dio, ti manda fuori di testa quando lo vedi mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca e morire nel tentativo d’evitare di urlare come vorrebbe.  
«Di più, per favore di più» biascica tra una spinta vigorosa e l’altra. Cristo, te lo stai scopando troppo bene e vorresti tanto dirgli che è fantastico, ma non hai parole. Riesci soltanto a fartelo, fartelo e basta. Ogni tanto gli dai anche una sculacciata sul sedere, come per punirlo del brutto scherzo che ti ha giocato. Non sai neanche se un po’ di violenza gli piaccia e inaspettatamente Sherlock ne gode, getta indietro la testa e si lascia andare a un lamento sordo e quindi lo fai di nuovo. Gli dai un altro schiaffo e poi un altro ancora, intanto che entri ed esci a un ritmo sempre più forsennato.  
«Sei bellissimo e adoro il tuo culo» gli mormori in un orecchio dopo esser caduto su di lui, ed esserti steso sulla sua schiena. Lui sorride, si volta e ti bacia e lo fa con una passione tale che pare riuscire a sconvolgerti. Di certo ti fa perdere il ritmo che infatti rallenti appena. Ed è a quel punto che esci da lui e rientri con un affondo potente e quindi lo fai una seconda volta e anche una terza, perché sembra piacergli anche in questo modo. È alla quarta spinta poderosa che lo senti venire. Tu però non ti fermi, acceleri nuovamente il ritmo sino a che non è l’orgasmo a coglierti. Solo a quel punto ricadi sulla sua schiena, sfinito.  
   
   
È stato il più bel sesso della tua vita, inutile negarlo e nemmeno dovresti stupirtene. Vorresti anche dirglielo, ma sdraiato come sei a fissare il soffitto del vostro soggiorno, ancora boccheggiante, senti che ti manca anche un po’ la voce. E infatti è lui a dirtelo, perché naturalmente ti ha letto nel pensiero o forse l’ha dedotto, non credi più di sapere niente e va deliziosamente bene così.  
«Vale anche per me» mormora tra un fiato e l’altro, stirando un sorriso dolce. Ha voltato la testa in tua direzione e adesso ti guarda e, Dio, è così bello!  
«Sherl…»  
«John, mi dispiace averti manipolato, so che lo detesti e se ti senti usato e mi farò perdonare, lo prometto. Ma volevo che la nostra prima volta fosse incredibile e lo è stata.»  
«Non sono arrabbiato» neghi, in fretta. C’è foga nelle tue parole, così come nei gesti che fai. Devi dirglielo, deve sapere che non ce l’hai con lui e che non è stata la tua non è stata una punizione, ma un modo per fargli capire che adori essere raggirato da lui in questo modo. E infatti ti issi su di un gomito e quindi prendi a guardarlo, sperando che capisca che è vero. «Sì, mi sento un po’  manipolato, ma non mi ha dato fastidio. So perché lo fai, per quale motivo l’hai sempre fatto e mi arrabbiavo perché non riuscivo ad accettare di volere esattamente quello che tu mi stavi dando. L’ho fatto troppe volte e non è giusto, quindi no, mi ha fatto piacere sapere che avevi programmato tutto. Mi ha fatto sentire… sedotto, piacevolmente sedotto, Sherlock e non smettere mai di farlo. Mai.» Concludi regalandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, che lui accetta senza ribattere. Anche questo era un qualcosa che prima o poi dovevate chiarire e sei felice d’averlo fatto proprio adesso e infatti è col sorriso che gli tendi una mano, invitandolo ad alzarsi. Sai che non vi fa bene stare qui, specie perché se vostra figlia scendesse le scale e vi trovasse nudi sul tappeto sarebbe difficile da spiegare. Lo farete, ovviamente lo direte a tutti quanti, ma con i vostri modi e i vostri tempi. Di certo non facendovi beccare a farlo in soggiorno.  
«Andiamo?» domandi, accennando all’altra stanza con un breve cenno.  
«John Watson» risponde lui, sorridendo dolcemente  «stai forse cercando di portarmi a letto?» Tu ridi, te lo trascini contro e lui ti segue in una risata dolce.  
«Assolutamente sì» mormori e poi lo baci. Lo baci e basta, perché ti fa impazzire e tu non sai più come fare per fargli capire che sei felice di quanto hai trovato. Lo sei davvero e lo sarai ancora di più quando lo dirai a Rosie, parlandole per metafore e accennando al tritone e al pirata, che finalmente si sono trovati. Felice, lo sarà anche Mrs Hudson (che l’aveva sempre saputo) o Lestrade, che aveva scommesso su di voi già da anni. Lo sarà forse anche Mycroft, il quale però non lo ammetterà mai. E lo saranno anche i vostri fan, magari non tutti e qualcuno vi criticherà perché l’avete esibito troppo. Qualcun altro dirà invece che siete fatti per stare insieme. A te però nulla ti toccherà mai. Perché stai con Sherlock adesso, e sarà terribile e meraviglioso al tempo stesso. Sarà difficile e certe volte litigherete, altre volte sarà proprio impossibile. Ma poi farete pace perché avete deciso che lo dovrete superare insieme. Ed è così che sarà.

 

 

**Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ricorderete avevo detto che sarebbero stati soltanto tre i capitoli di questa storia, ma poi mi è venuta un’idea per il finale e ho pensato fosse l’occasione per approfondire alcuni aspetti che col terzo capitolo non avevo affatto chiarito. Questo però è l’ultimo, giuro. Ora, so che è tutto molto lontano dal mio solito stile e fino all’ultimo non sapevo bene se inserire o meno la scena del “dirty talk”, ma poi ho pensato di farlo dato che l’obiettivo era superare i miei limiti. E credo d’averlo fatto, bene o male (ma questo non spetta completamente a me dirlo). Spero solo che non sia troppo volgare (anzi me lo auguro). Informo che per quel che riguarda Sherlock BBC mi allontanerò per un po’, perché ho altri progetti in mente in altri fandom, ma mi rivedrete senz’altro in giro a lasciare recensioni.  
> Grazie a tutti.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Non sapevo e ho controllato, per scrupolo, le Winx sono andate in onda anche nel Regno Unito.
> 
>  
> 
> I Put a Spell on You, Annie Lennox (da cui è presa la citazione): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v47pg_r-fLQ  
> Partecipa all’iniziativa: Scrittura creativa del gruppo “Boys Love – Fanfic & Fanart’s world”. Il prompt di questa settimana era: corona.  
> A inizio anno mi ero fatta dei buoni propositi in merito alla scrittura, uno di questi era tornare a scrivere dal punto di vista di John, che avevo messo da parte ultimamente e un altro era scrivere una storia erotica a rating rosso. Da un’idea avuta nel dormiveglia nasce quindi questa, che ha preso una forma del tutto inaspettata e che sarà suddivisa in tre capitoli.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono giunti a leggere sin qui.


End file.
